


Lover, where do you live

by lovewastheendofus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn Malik, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewastheendofus/pseuds/lovewastheendofus
Summary: Louis tiene un objetivo esta temporada, casarse con el conde Cowell o el Marqués Debussy.Sin embargo, un encuentro con el Marqués de Cheshire hará que sus planes cambien.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Capítulo I

-Me alegra saber que has conseguido sacar algo de tiempo para verme antes del baile. -dijo Zayn Malik mientras servía un poco de leche en el té de su amigo- Necesito algo de contacto social que me prepare para las miradas críticas de todos.

-Nadie te va criticar Zayn -Louis agarra la taza con su mano derecha, observando el tapiz del sofá de los Malik, perteneciente a la nueva temporada- Simplemente se sorprenderán de tu… -trato de que sus pensamientos no se entre vieran en su voz- compromiso.

-Oh, por favor Louis, mentir nunca ha sido lo tuyo. Mirate, llevas escrito en la cara el disgusto que sientes.

-Permite que te corrija; no te criticaré, mas no puedes esperar que me parezca una buena idea. -suavizó sus rasgos antes de continuar, no queriendo que su amigo y confidente malinterpretes su intención- Simplemente no veo que algo bueno pueda salir de tu matrimonio con un alfa como Liam Payne.

-No todo es sobre el dinero o el estatus Lou -el omega más joven frunce el ceño- El amor también es importante.

En parte tiene razón, piensa Louis, una vida pacífica era importante. 

Sería mejor casarse con un duque mayor, alguien a quien solo le quedarán pocos años de vida. Un marido que le adorase, permitiera que formará una vida a parte. Solo teniendo que interactuar en fiestas y reuniones sociales, algunas noches para satisfacer el placer carnal.

Déjale morir satisfechos y ellos a cambio te mantendrán de por vida desde el más allá.

Louis creía que era un claro ejemplo de simbiosis.

-Bueno Lou, dime, ¿qué trapos sucios me he perdido de la fiesta en casa de los Halloway? -los ojos de Zayn chispeaban con curiosidad.

-El conde Grimshaw ha roto su compromiso con lady Martín -Louis tenía las manos entrelazadas en el regazo, apenado de la noticia- Le encontró muy acurrucada con el beta de los Connors en su propia casa.

-¡Por favor! Pobre lord, debo admitir que es un hombre muy amable -Louis le miró confuso- Le conocí hace una semana, en casa de los Payne, el pobre parecía muy ilusionado con su compromiso. 

-No sé por qué no me extraña que se conozcan y sean camaradas esos dos -el desdén del omega disimulado al tomar un sorbo del té, ya casi frío- Sin embargo, y perdona mi falta de paciencia, no creo que me hayas invitado para que te cuente cotilleos. En tu carta hablabas de tener algo que contarme. ¿Qué es pues?

-Mucho has aguantado. Se trata de lord Mendes, su hijo mayor Shawn me ha demostrado tener cierto afecto por Niall, y ha pedido mi opinión al respecto. Si bien me parece que harían una pareja perfecta, se firmemente que nuestro amigo confía más en tu juicio que en el suyo propio.

-Lo que intentas decir, en resumidas palabras, es que hable bien de lord Mendes a Niall, para que no se asuste cuando esté se acerque.

-Siempre destacaste por ser el más inteligente de los tres -confirmo Zayn- Tiene intención de bailar con él esta noche. ¿Crees que es muy pronto?

Louis medita la idea por unos minutos, al ser el mayor de los tres, siempre se había dedicado a velar por ellos. Saber que pronto uno de ellos se casaría solo provocaba que quisiera acelerar su propia estrategia.

-Lord Mendes es un alfa dócil, no se le conocen vicios al juego o al alcohol, es primo del príncipe, con lo que Niall saldría ganado -enumeró con los dedos- A demás, no es amigo de Liam. -Zayn exhaló ofendido- Creo que nuestro pequeño omega sería muy feliz con él.

Ignoró la mirada de Zayn a favor de coger una galleta de la bandeja, la degustó con elegancia, manteniendo la postura rígida en el asiento de la estancia.

-Se que Liam no es de tu agrado, y que te preocupa que no sepa cuidarme, pero fuiste un gran apoyo para mí cuando mi padre se interpuso entre nosotros.

Louis se sonrojó, era cierto que sus expectativas, en cuanto al alfa que acabaría con su amigo, habían sido más altas, pero en el fondo sabía que Zayn estaba enamorado y que Liam le correspondía con el mismo fervor.

-Tonterías, no hice nada, tu padre habría entrado en sus cabales él solo. Si bien la dote del alfa no es mayor a la tuya, tampoco es más baja.

-No creo que fueran los argumentos económicos de tu discurso los que le convenciera Lou. - Zayn se acarició la barbilla con los dedos, fingiendo recordar aquel día -En realidad, juraría que fue tu expresión de "Si vis amari, ama" [Si quieres ser amado, ama] la que cambió su parecer.

-Algunas mentiras son piadosas querido Zayn.

Las risas de ambos omegas llenó hasta el último hueco del salón.

*

Se alegró, en tanto que aceptaba la ayuda del mozo de cuadra para subir a su caballo, que la casa de su amigo sólo estuviera a diez minutos de la suya. De esa manera, podía prescindir de un carruaje y de pedir ningún favor más a su tío.

Iba ensimismado en sus pensamiento, preguntándose cómo se habría levantado su madre esa mañana, cuando el caballo relinchó, poniéndose a dos patas. Aquello provocó que Louis perdiera el control del agarre en las riendas, cayendo al suelo.

Por si fuera poco, una figura grande se derrumbó encima suya. Al parecer había tenido un accidente con otro caballo, y su jinete había acabado aplastando a Louis.

Lo único que había podido ver del hombre era el destello de unos ojos verdes y un cabello oscuro, recogido en un moño mal hecho, con prisas. 

Jadeó en busca de aire, siendo consciente del dolor que comenzaba a extenderse en su parte trasera. Viendo que el sujeto no tenía intención de levantarse, intentó apartarlo de un empujón, no moviéndolo ni un centímetro.

-¡Aléjese de mí! - su voz salió más aguda de lo que le habría gustado, pero el hombre había decidido, en ese instante, colocar la nariz en su cuello.

-Hueles muy bien -susurró éste en voz baja, con un tono demasiado íntimo para dos desconocidos.

Se movió un poco, hasta nivelar sus rostros, acercó su boca a la de Louis hasta solo quedar un suspiro entre ellas. El omega estuvo a punto de ceder ante la tentación, pero el miedo a ser vistos por algún miembro del servicio de Zayn o algún viandante, y ensuciar su reputación, consiguió sacarle del trance, que el aroma del alfa le había suscitado.

Apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros amplios, intentó de nuevo, con mayor esfuerzo que antes, apartar al hombre de él.

El alfa le miró sorprendido, como si no entendiese la acción del omega, aún así cumplo el pedido del chico. Colocó ambas manos entre su cabeza, impulsando se hacía arriba, luego le ofreció una mano que Louis aceptó irritado.

Algo en la mirada de enfado que le daba aquel muchacho divirtió al hombre, quién mareado, se recostó en la muralla que rodeaba la casa de los Malik.

-No me parece apropiado que salga de su hogar justo después de su rutina, sir -dijo mirando con desaprobación al hombre que tenía cerrado los ojos, en un intento de recuperar el equilibrio perdido- No solo se pone en riesgo usted, sino a todos los omegas.

El hombre decidió ignorar ese último argumento, abogó por mirar detenidamente al joven. Tenía el pelo lacio y castaño, con cierto reflejos más claros que brillaban al sol. Su cara era ovalada, con unos pómulos marcados, su tez más dorada de lo usual destacaba sus labios rosas, ahora apretados en una línea fina, muestra de su ira. 

Un vistazo a su silueta le dejó ver que el omega era pequeño y delgado, con curvas en los sitios adecuado. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos pequeños y azules, le miraban como si fuera una madre a punto de regañar a su cachorro por la misma travesura de siempre.

-¿Se encuentra herido? - con un gemido se apartó de su apoyo, observando como los caballos seguían sumergidos en una pelea - Y es lord, no sir. No soy un caballero.

-Ya veo - susurró mientras trataba de acercarse a su caballo, con la idea de separarlo del otro - Clifford ya es suficiente, ven aquí.

El caballo ladeo la cabeza, arrepentimiento brillando en sus ojos negros, dócilmente trotó hasta su dueño.

El alfa hizo un amago con la mano, con intención de ayudarle a montar de nuevo, pero el omega ya lo había hecho solo.

-Supongo que estará ileso, ya que no respondió a mi pregunta.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente - no iba admitir de ninguna forma su trasero magullado - Que tenga un buen día mi lord.

-Lo mismo digo señor… - fue inútil Louis ya estaba bajando la calle.

Harry Styles, marqués de Cheshire observó como el omega doblaba la esquina. Suspiró hondo, sabiendo que el conde Malik no estaría feliz de su retraso.

No sólo había tenido suficiente con pasar solo su rutina por culpa de que Lucy había decidido en último momento que no le parecía buena idea compartir su cama si no iban a casarse en un futuro, que además tenía que aguantar al señor Malik y sus reglas acerca del discurso que tenía que dar en la boda de su hijo.

Maldito Liam, quién le había dicho que podía enmendar le el puesto de padrino de su boda sin comentarle siquiera.

Se preguntó si acaso Zayn sabía quién era el omega. Controlando su caballo, caminó hacía la entrada de la casa, pensó en el olor a un día cálido de verano que había inundado sus fosas nasales. Sí, tenía que descubrir quién era ese pequeño rayo de sol.

*

-Deberías dejar de estirar la tela, solo conseguirás que le salgan las arrugas que tanto intentas evitar.

Louis frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su amigo. No obstante volvió a recorrer su chaleco con sus manos. Era su noche, no podía permitirse ningún error.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos omegas se volvieran. Una sirvienta menuda, con la cabeza gacha y ojos tímidos les observaba desde el marco.

-Señorito Horan, el carruaje ya está aquí.

-Gracias Marcia -Niall contesto con una voz dulce, intentando no asustar más a la pobre muchacha que solo llevaba una semana en el servicio.

Con la puerta cerrada de nuevo, Louis dio un último vistazo a su reflejo. Su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado para parecer lo más suave y sedoso posible. Las puntas de su flequillo le hacían cosquillas en su ojo derecho, no lo suficiente como para ser molesto, sino que le hacía aún más coqueto.

Su traje estaba formado por tres piezas; una camisa añil estaba cubierta por un chaleco de un azul más claro, ambos tapados parcialmente por una chaqueta oscura del mismo color.

Llevaba unos pantalones a medida que realzaba sus muslos y trasero, ningún alfa sería capaz de apartarle la vista durante el baile en casa de los Malik.

En la entrada de la casa su amigo le esperaba junto al vehículo que les llevaría a la mansión, el omega le daba una mirada de desaprobación negando a la vez con la cabeza.

-No tienes porque hacerlo Louis, -repitió por enésima vez Niall desde que le contó sus planes hace dos semanas - aún eres joven, puedes esperar a que lleguen otras oport...

-Ya encontrado la opción que quiero, y agradecería contar con tu apoyo.

-Por supuesto que lo tienes, soy fiel a mí palabra. Eso no impide que me preocupe de las elecciones que vas a realizar sobre tu futuro.

-Me conoces -dijo Louis mientras se acomodaba dentro de la cabina- Nunca tomó una decisión sin meditarlo de antemano.

La mayoría de los omegas de la tonelada solían ser calculadores pero estúpidos, Louis cumplía el primer requisito pero contaba con un buen juicio. Al final del día, el futuro de su familia dependía de ello.

-Todavía no me creo que se casará con el señor Payne -Niall cambió de tema con sutileza, ilusionado ante la perspectiva de que su amigo encontrará el amor que él tanto anhela.

-Si, a veces no lo comprendo. -las vistas desde la ventana le indicaba que sólo habían recorrido un tercio del camino.

-Se enamoró Louis -la voz de Niall se debatía entre el reproche y la decepción.

Louis se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no fuera de suma importancia.

Niall cerró los ojos unos segundos. Louis volvió a observar cómo dejaban atrás filas y filas de árboles, sintió los pequeños baches de la tierra que provocaron un subir y bajar en el carruaje. Lejos de estar nervioso, estaba sereno, con las manos en los muslos, plegando inexistentes arrugas del pantalón.

-A veces me preguntó si tienes corazón- el susurro de Niall fue bajo, pero el omega lo escuchó.

Las palabras de su amigo dolieron más de lo que esperaba. Prefería, no obstante, que Niall le viera como una estatua, fría e insensible, que cómo lo que era; un omega desesperado.

-Aquí está, en mi lado izquierdo, bombeando sangre a todo mi cuerpo. 

-No me refería al físico Louis -se río apenado, sonriendo dulcemente, en un intento de quitar hierro a las palabras que habían abandonado su boca sin pensar.

-¿Hay de otro tipo?


	2. Capitulo II

El salón ya está abarrotado de gente cuando llegaron. Un calor sofocante les atacó cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta que conducía a la sala que tan meticulosamente el servicio de los Malik habían preparado. 

Estirando el cuello sutilmente, Louis buscó a su tía entre la gente, pero no lograba divisar entre todas las damas cuyos vestidos tanto se parecían. Para su desgracia, había localizado a su tío Jack de inmediato, rodeado de hombres mayores intentando conseguir el agrado del nuevo vizconde de Yorkshire.

Frunció el ceño con repugnancia cuando el grupo comenzó a reír.

-No debería fruncir el ceño, señor Tomlinson. A su edad las arrugas no perdonan.

La voz dulce pero venenosa pertenecía a la señorita Brown, hija del conde Durham. 

Louis miró a la chica, solo tres años más joven que él, que se escondía tras un abanico rosa pálido. Aún si no podía ver su sonrisa maliciosa, sus ojos chispeantes le ayudaban a imaginarsela.

-Gracias por su interés en mi cutis. No esperaba verla aquí tras el escándalo que sufrió su prima la semana pasada.

Niall ahogó su risa tomando un vaso de limonada de una de las bandejas que los criados no dejaban de desfilar por la habitación.

-Prima lejana -comentó irritada irguiendo la cabeza de golpe, sus rizos fijados por un centenar de horquillas ni se movieron- No lo olvide.

Gracias a dios su tía vino a socorrer le en ese mismo instante.

-Señorita Brown, justo su madre me comentaba que necesitaba hablar con usted urgentemente, la última vez que la vi se encontraba cerca del jardín.

Isabella Brown se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y se marchó a toda prisa.

-¿No te sienta de maravilla ese color? - su tía le indico con la mano que diera un pequeño giro sobre sí mismo- ¡Oh, Niall querido! No le había visto ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Estupendamente mi lady, ¿No habrá visto por casualidad a Zayn, verdad?

Su tía meditó las palabras unos segundos.

-Si no me equivoco, y dios me libre de ello, juraría que el señorito Malik estaba junto a su padre y su prometido al otro lado del salón.

-Muchas gracias lady Tomlinson -el omega notó como su amigo simulaba alejarse lentamente de ellos, con pasos apresurados pero cortos, huyendo de su tía.

-Pobre de él, he escuchado que su padre está de nuevo en números rojos. ¡Si Margaret levantase cabeza y viese las deudas que rodean a su familia, le daría de nuevo un ataque al corazón!

-¡Tía! Se lo suplicó baje la voz. La desgracia de los Horan es conocido por todos, no necesita anunciarlo por ahí - tomo un sorbo de la limonada que antes Niall le había ofrecido.

\- De acuerdo, no es necesario que te alteres -su tía se abanicó- ¿Has visto a lord Simon o lord Matthew?

-No, aún es temprano para que se acerquen a la pista de baile.

Su tía asintió, dándose golpecitos en su barbilla.

-Recuerda Louis, necesitamos que alguno de ellos te haga una propuesta para el final del mes - acarició su brazo en un toque fugaz, que nada hizo por consolar a Louis- Piensa en tu madre, en tu futuro.

Agachó la mirada hasta el suelo, su propio reflejo le devolvió la mirada. No por primera vez, Louis recordó lo que estaba sacrificando, a pesar de ello no se sintió apenado, más bien decidido.

-Con cualquiera de los dos conseguirás riquezas, títulos y prestigio, pero Matthew es de lejos el más joven, ¿Qué tiene veinticuatro?

Louis asintió.

-Sólo tres años más que yo.

-Eso es importante. Los hombres jóvenes son más maleable que aquellos que ya tienen experiencia en la vida. ¿Ambos te adoran?

-Así lo parece, mas creo que difiero de ti tía, presiento que Simon necesitará menos esfuerzo.

-De cualquier forma, tendremos que ir con cuidado Louis. Los hombres tienen tendencia a demostrar su verdadera naturaleza una vez consumado el matrimonio.

Louis sonrió.

-Olvidas que hablas conmigo, no soy alguien difícil de engañar.

-Exactamente querido. Haz hecho un buen trabajo catalogando las ventajas e inconvenientes de cada uno de los nombres de nuestra lista.

La lista, como la llamaba su tía, había sido kilométrica meses antes de que comenzara la temporada. Días y noches había pasado Louis recabando la información necesaria de cada pretendiente, valorando si merecían la pena, o por lo contrario, no eran de su agrado. Ahora solo quedaban dos nombres: el conde Cowell y el marqués Debussy.

-Ponte erguido muchacho, al parecer alguien no es capaz de despegar la mirada de ti -señaló su tía detrás de su hombro con el abanico.

Por un momento, la mente de Louis imagino que un aroma a mar en calma llenaba el salón, los recuerdos del encuentro que tuvo con el desconocido esa misma mañana afloraron sin permiso.

No obstante, al darse la vuelta con una sonrisa ya mecanizada, vio que en su lugar se encontraba Lord Simon.

-De haber sabido que ya estaba aquí, señorito Tomlinson, me habría dado más prisa por llegar.

A sus sesenta, el conde Corwell era sólo cinco años mayor que su tío, pero cumplía las condiciones del omega. Le tendió la mano enguantada para que él la besarse suavemente.

-No se preocupe señor, prefiero que llegue tarde, a que algo malo le ocurra y no logré venir - su sonrisa acogedora provocó una sonrisa en el alfa.

-Es muy amable de su parte tal preocupación. -el hombre recorrió sutilmente con la mirada el cuerpo de Louis- Está usted exquisito esta noche.

Louis se abanico con un falso sonrojo en las mejillas. Se regocijó de la buena decisión de su tía al dedicar horas a enseñarle algunos trucos para controlar su expresión.

-Exagera usted, mi Lord - respondió, mientras localizaba a Niall y Zayn cuchicheando mientras observaban su interacción con el conde.

-En absoluto, usted es consciente de cómo le idolatró.

Sí, claro que lo sabía. Se lo repetía cada vez que entablaban una conversación.

-Entonces, creo que ambos gozaremos de bailar en compañía del otro.

El alfa sonrió mientras le ofrecía el brazo.

-Será todo un placer.

Louis dejó que le escoltar hasta la pista de baile, donde la orquesta ya había comenzado a tocar la primera canción. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, la mirada de aversión que le daba su tío, que contrastaba con la de aliento que le daba su esposa.

Gracias a su madre, Louis había sido instruido en el arte de llevar una casa, como hacerse respetar entre el servicio sin llegar a ser temido, conseguir que tu marido siguiese cada una de tus órdenes pensando que eran las suyas propias. Sabía desde que era un cachorro, quien gobernaba de verdad las familias, de ahí su sorpresa cuando empezó a vivir con sus tíos.

Sí no quería un futuro parecido a la vida de sometimiento de la nueva vizcondesa de Yorkshire, más le valía elegir bien a su candidato ganador.

*

-¿Puedes recordarme el motivo por el que estoy aquí, Liam? -preguntó Harry, intentando evitar las miradas de lo que claramente eran madres casamentera.

-Te necesito aquí porque eres mi padrino, y como tal la gente tiene que verte apoyándonos, no solo puedes aparecer en la boda.

Su amigo se asemejaba más a un ciervo a punto de ser degollado, que al lobo cazador que debía ser.

-Te notó un tanto nervioso Liam, sino fuera porque tengo constancia de lo poco que le gustas a Lord Malik, me cuestionaria si no te estas casando por obligación.

-Sabes perfectamente lo mucho que adoró a Zayn -exclamó ofendido- Solo…Bueno, no me complace sentirme tan…

-Observado -terminó por él.

-Juzgado -su amigo se tomó la copa de golpe- Es la primera vez que veo a los amigos de Zayn desde que nos prometimos hace semanas.

-No entiendo porque eso te preocupa, el señorito Horan parecía muy amable, minutos antes cuando Zayn me lo presentó.

-¡Oh sí! - comentó distraído Liam, todavía concentrado en mirar furtivamente de un lado a otro- El señorito Horan es uno de los omegas más dulces e inocentes que aquí se pueden encontrar. Él que me inquieta es el señor Tomlinson.

-¿El señor Tomlinson? Nick me había comentado que falleció el año pasado -la confusión se marcaba en los rasgos de Harry.

-Me refería a su hijo. Es el mejor amigo de Zayn. Y si no fuera bastante con sus miradas de disgusto, el mismo Zayn me confirmó que no sentía un... erm… especial cariño por mi persona.

-Eso es una insulsez, eres uno de los alfas más nobles que conozco Liam, y formas una de las parejas más encantadoras con el hijo de Lord Malik.

-Si, no lo niego. Pero su amigo parece pensar que no soy lo suficiente para él.

Harry frunció el ceño irritado ante el argumento. Liam había hecho un gran trabajo manteniendo el estatus del apellido Payne cuando su padre falleció, solo teniendo quince años el alfa en el momento.

No lograba comprender, a menos que se tratarán de celos o envidia, porque alguien pensaría semejante cosa de su amigo.

-Por el amor de Dios, Liam, se ve desde la otra punta del mundo lo mucho que te quiere Zayn. No te deberías preocupar lo que diga un omega amargado.

Un olor a día soleado llegó a esta él, impidiendo que escuchase la respuesta de su mejor amigo. Recorrió rápido con la vista la pista de baile, con la esperanza de ver el portador. Tenía un recuerdo borroso de la mirada inteligente, aunque molesta, del omega que había atropellado con su caballo en la mañana.

Ahí, bailando con Lord Cowell, se encontraba el joven que no conseguía sacar de su cabeza. El alfa en su pecho refunfuñó ante la imagen, descontento con otros brazos rodeando esa pequeña cintura.

-Harry, ¿me estás escuchando? Yo aquí teniendo casi un ataque de ansiedad, y tu te dedicas a observar a los demás como si hubieran ofendido a tus antepasados.

-Primero, no estás teniendo tal cosa, tu respiración es totalmente normal. Segundo, no estoy enojado, solo no comprendo una cosa.

-¿Y qué es pues? -el suspiró de Laim le habría divertido sino fuese por qué no era capaz de apartar la mirada de la pareja. 

-¿Te acuerdas del omega que te dije que me topé esta mañana saliendo de la mansión de los Malik?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Zayn a ver quién es?

-No, no hace falta -sonrió mientras veía a los músicos prepararse para tocar un vals- Ya lo encontré -dijo a la vez que señalaba en dirección al omega.

La cara de terror de Liam debería haberle avisado de su respuesta.

-Maldita sea Harry, llevo quince minutos hablándote de él.

-¿Me estás tratando de decir, que ese es el hijo de Lord Tomlinson? - una risa escapó del pecho del alfa- Tu descripción concuerda con la memoria que tengo de él.

-Sí, pues ya ves, todavía me asusta que convenza a Zayn de que lo nuestro es una mala idea.

-Yo me encargo de eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- la desconfianza de Liam se notaba en su aroma.

Los vestigios de su rutina no habían conseguido nublar del todo sus sentidos, incluso ya completamente recuperado, el omega seguía siendo una de las criaturas más encantadoras que había tenido el placer de conocer. Se preguntó si también su memoria había exagerado el descaro del omega, pero si sus aciertos sobre su aspecto tenían algo que decir, lo dudaba.

-¿Crees que Zayn estaría dispuesto a presentarnos?

-¡Estás loco! Creo que te golpeastes más fuerte la cabeza de lo que pensaba -razonó su amigo- No entiendo por qué querías acercarte a él.

-Responde a mi pregunta Liam -no tenía tiempo para explicarle sus motivos.

-Si, por supuesto, iré a comentarselo.

Al final, interesado o no, debía segura que el omega no utilizase su pequeño accidente para conseguir una alianza en su dedo lo antes posible.

*

Louis había pasado los últimos minutos deslizándose entre la línea donde se encontraban todos los bailarines. Simon no había apartado la mirada de él ni un segundo, inclinándose un poco más de lo que dictaban las reglas, solo para poder olerle. No lo culpaba, los alfas pocas veces podían lograr controlar sus instintos a su pesar. Aquello era algo que tendría que arreglar si llegaban a casarse, quería un alfa, no un perro.

Ahora se encontraba hablando con Niall, quien le comentaba su desilusión ante la ausencia del duque Mendes. Louis le estaba recordando que no dentro de mucho, el primo del príncipe organizaba una fiesta a la que acudirían. Esperaba pacientemente la contestación de su amigo cuando Zayn les interrumpió.

-Y este, Lord Styles, se trata de uno de mis mejores amigos, el señorito Tomlinson.

Se volvió sonriendo cuando vio a la figura alta y distinguida detrás de su amigo.

-Lord Styl… -su voz se fue apagando a la vez que un olor a agua salada inundaba el aire que respiraba- Oh, es usted.

Harry Styles inclinó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver sus hoyuelos.

-¿Os conocéis? - interrogó Zayn poniéndose al lado de Niall, tenían una panorámica de las reacciones de ambos.

-El señorito Tomlinson y yo tuvimos un desafortunado encuentro esta mañana. Quería asegurarme que esta en buen estado.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias. Aunque estaría mejor si no se hubiera tirado sobre mí -bajó la voz en la última parte, los suaves labios tensos al hablar.

Harry tuvo que evitar que una sonrisa se le escapará. No, no se había imaginado su descaro.

-Lamento lo sucedido, me encontraba en un momento delic…

-Si, lo sé -afirmó el omega- Le agradezco su interés en mi bienestar y le sugiero que la próxima vez haga el favor de quedarse en casa hasta estar seguro que todo ha terminado.

Conocía algunos alfas, de todo tipo de clases y edades, que se habrían desmayado ante la ferocidad que mostraba este pequeño joven.

Harry sólo se sintió intrigado.

Noto, para su entretenimiento, como ambos, el señorito Horan y el futuro señor Payne, daban una vaga excusa antes de fugarse despavoridos de allí.

-Se me ocurre, señorito Tomlinson, que quizás quiera darme su nombre de pila.

Cuando dió un paso más cerca suya, el omega respondió dando uno hacia atrás.

-¿Y porque creería eso?

-Después de todo, hemos compartido un momento muy íntimo.

Era fascinante la franqueza con la que el omega le hablaba, pocos eran los que se arriesgaba a enfadar a los alfas con su sinceridad.

-No compartimos nada señor -su mirada tembló un poco- Usted se abalanzó sobre mí, igual que lo habría hecho con cualquier otro omega. Nada de mutuo acuerdo hubo en la acción mi lord.

Ahí se equivocaba, su alfa sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Le creo, aunque dudo que se tratase de un error -entrelazó las manos tras la espalda- Pero si me dice su nombre de pila, todo quedará olvidado.

Su expresión de indignación fue cómica. Alguien con esa labia solo podía estar acostumbrado a conseguir que los hombres huyeran de él o besaran el suelo donde camina.

-¡Por todos los santos! -exclamó- Louis, me llamo Louis.

-Un nombre muy bonito, corto. Concuerda con su altura.

-Le pido que no me ofenda.

-¿Preferiría qué le dedicase halagos? -si, Harry estaba cada vez más cautivado por el chico de ojos azules.

-De usted preferiría no recibir nada mi lord.

Harry alzó la ceja, claramente el omega no era nada tímido.

-Sabe, me alivia saber que -cambió de tema- no va utilizar nuestro pequeño percance para conseguir un marido y un título. Usted parece delirante por verme marchar.

Louis Tomlinson puso los ojos en blanco, más allá de molestarse, el alfa encontró su expresión atractiva.

-No sé si lo ha notado, pero no me gustaría que mi alfa cometiera ese tipo de errores. Con toda honestidad, Lord Styles, no me gusta.

Se sorprendió de nuevo con su naturalidad.

-Tranquilo, ya me había percatado de ese hecho.

El joven adoptó de nuevo la posición erguida que tenía al principio de la conversación. 

-Todo aclarado, pues. Disfrute del resto de la velada, señor Styles.

Como esa mañana, el omega escapó antes de que le devolviera las palabras.

Su comportamiento, que claramente tenía la intención de desalentarlo, obtuvo un efecto totalmente contrario en él. El pequeño omega no tenía ni idea de con quien estaba jugando.

*

-Máma, Tía Emily me ha dicho que seguías despierta -Louis se acerca hasta la cama donde su madre estaba tumbada.

-Sí querido, quería saber cómo ha ido la fiesta de compromiso del pequeño Zayn -su madre tosé lentamente, cambiando de posición con dificultad sobre la pila de almohadas que la mantenían erguida.

Louis se mueve con velocidad hasta conseguir colocarlas de nuevo de una forma cómoda para Jay.

-Bastante decente, me arriesgaría afirmar que ha sido una de las más bonitas que he visto, incluso el señor Payne parecía civilizado.

Su madre ríe un poco antes de que otro ataque de tos le asalta. Su mirada de añoranza alerta al omega que su madre está pensando de nuevo en el pasado. 

-Cuando me acuerdo de tu padre… -Jay posó una mano en la mejilla de Louis, acariciando la lentamente- Estaría tan orgulloso de ti cariño.

Sus ojos se aguaron al recordar a su padre. Le echaba de menos, aún más en la situación que se encontraba. Él nunca habría permitido que Louis se casará por otra cosa que no fuera estar enamorado, siempre le repetía que él no era una moneda de cambio, sino un ser humano con el mismo valor que cualquier otro.

Recostó la cabeza en el pecho de madre, sintiendo los dedos de esta enredarse en su pelo, los latidos que sabía de memoria le calmaron con celeridad.

Louis observó la mordida de su madre, una marca roja e hinchada que destacaba en su cuello. La rozó sólo para ver cómo su madre se encogía de dolor unos segundos hasta recuperar la compostura.

Louis parpadeó con preocupación, centrándose en el azul de los ojos de su madre, tan parecidos a los suyos.

-No te preocupes amor -le tranquiliza- El médico dice que con unos meses más que continúe el tratamiento todo estará curado.

Louis sonrío a su madre, sin embargo sabía la verdad.

No tenían esos meses.


	3. Capítulo III

Louis intentó evitar que se le cerrarán los ojos por quinta vez desde que se sentó en la terraza a desayunar. Tras la charla con su madre no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Debido a ello decidió pasar las horas hasta el alba escribiendo, por supuesto, ahora pagaba la factura.

-No me habías dicho que conocías al Marqués de Cheshire - comentó Niall, interrumpiendo el discurso de Zayn sobre la importancia de elegir bien las flores del ramo.

-Un tulipán rojo es la mejor opción, significa los mismo que una rosa, pero es más novedoso -Louis giró la cara al omega rubio- Y en cuanto al marqués, bueno, no me pareció digno de contar.

Aquello ofendió a Niall.

-Por favor Louis, todo el mundo ayer estaban perplejos con su llegada. De saber que lo habías visto antes, me habría dado tiempo a reaccionar, y no hubiera actuado como una virgen pura delante suya.

-Eres una virgen pura Ni -replicó Zayn confundido.

-Es cierto Niall -pasó el cuchillo con mantequilla lentamente por la tostada- ¿Y por qué no estaría ahí? Que sepamos, Liam lo ha elegido como padrino, era su deber.

-¿No lo sabéis? -su amigo bajó la voz complice- Se rumorea que hasta hace unas semanas estaba en Francia, con un amigo perteneciente al ejército francés.

-¿Es aliado de Napoleón? -Louis se sorprendió de verdad. El alfa presentaba algunos defectos a simple vista, no obstante lo que Niall afirmaba era algo grave.

-No creo que eso sea verdad - aseguró Zayn- Es el mejor amigo de Liam, y él es totalmente contrario a la política del dictador francés. Dudo que permitiese que un amigo suyo hiciese algo así y saliera impune.

-Del mismo modo, me cuesta creer que no le hayan atrincherado ya por traidor -argumentó Louis- Igualmente, ¿Cómo sabes tanto del hombre, Ni?

Un sonrojó pintó dulcemente las mejillas del omega.

-Lady Amelia Johnson y yo apuntamos nombres sobre posibles pretendientes que me encontrasen de su agrado -susurró aún más bajo, avergonzado ante la idea- Su nombre era uno de los más altos en la lista -mirando a Louis se apresuró a aclarar- Pero eso fue antes de vuestro encuentro, y de que lord Mendes apareciera.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

-No me gusta lo que estás tratando de insinuar, Niall. Te recuerdo, que entre Lord Styles y yo, no hay nada más que una experiencia compartida, puramente accidental. Fin de la historia.

-No lo entiendo -al parecer Zayn no había dejado de lado su confusión- Estás empeñado en conseguir pareja antes de que termine esta temporada, y todas tus opciones se tratan, o bien de alfas viejos que morirían por tu energía en la noche de bodas, o de los alfas más tediosos de toda la alta nobleza.

Si bien era una descripción exacta de los hombres que le cortejaban, todos ellos tenían una condición más en común, eran aprobados por su tío.

-¿Por qué rechazar alguien como Lord Styles? Es rico, un título superior al tuyo, es de buen ver, y sabe cómo mantener una conversación.

-Simplemente no me agrada -mintió- Mejor hablemos de Lord Mendes y el baile de la próxima semana. ¿Sabes que te vas a poner Niall?

Mientras se perdían entre las distintas ideas sobre telas y estampados que podían llevar, Louis tuvo que confesarse algo a sí mismo.

Hasta hace un año, Harry Styles habría sido su alfa ideal.

*  
Observó de nuevo la puerta esperando que Liam no se hubiera equivocado con la dirección. En ese caso, tendría que inventar una excusa rápida con la que huir de allí.

Minutos más tarde el mayordomo le invitó al salón, avisando antes de cerrar la puerta que el señorito Tomlinson estaría junto a él en unos segundos.

Harry aprovechó el tiempo para ojear la biblioteca de la estancia. Era un claro ejemplo de transacción del título tras la defunción del vizconde. Algunos libros estaban apilados en la mesa, claramente apartados de su lugar con el propósito de ser guardados en una caja para siempre. Otros, más nuevos, estaban colocados en la estantería.

Le llamó la atención uno de ellos, que se encontraba debajo de todos los demás, pero que sin embargo, era él único que tenía un marcapáginas. 

"Los derechos de los omegas" leyó en la portada. No era difícil imaginar a quién pertenecía.

-Me sorprende verle aquí, señor Styles -un aroma tentador le hizo la boca agua- Pensé que todo quedó arreglado la noche pasada.

Él se dio la vuelta, deleitándose con la imagen que presentaba el omega, dulcemente vestido con un chaleco lila y un abrigo azul marino.

-Así fue, Louis -no intentó enmascarar su diversión ante la mirada ofendida del omega- Sin embargo, me encuentro aquí por otros motivos que no se tratan de nuestro idílico infortunio.

-Le suplico que no utilizase mi nombre de pila.

-Usted me lo dio -el joven era el tipo de omega que Harry evitaría como la peste, suficiente con tener que mantener a raya a los alfas que se creían más listos que él. 

Sería deshonesto de su parte, no admitir que si el omega hubiese actuado como una damisela en apuros cuando cayó encima suya, nunca se hubiera molestado por volver a verle más que para disculparse.

-Bajo coacción, no lo olvide. Ha dicho que estaba aquí por otros asuntos, ¿cuáles?

Harry no pudo contener la risa.

-Por favor Louis, cualquiera creería por su tono de voz y sus palabras, que desea deshacerse de mí.

-Y estaría en lo correcto milord.

Directo, como lo recordaba.

-Ahora el ofendido soy yo, señor Tomlinson -fingió un puchero- Mi visita se debe a una recomendación del señor Malik, al parecer cree que su ayuda me vendría muy bien a la hora de redactar mi discurso como padrino.

En realidad, había sido él quien le había sugerido esa idea a Lord Malik, pero no creía necesario que el omega lo supiera.

Louis tensó los labios, caminó hasta él, tomando el libro de sus manos y volviendo a colocarlo debajo de toda la pila de libros.

-No puedo decir que será un placer trabajar con usted -respiró hondo, como si no creyese lo que iba a decir a continuación- Pero por el bien de mi amigo, intentaré hacer un éxito de su manuscrito.

-¿Por dónde empezamos, entonces?

Algo parecido a la sorpresa dilató sus pupilas.

-¿Ahora? -Harry asintió, no veía de malo comenzar ahora mismo, sobretodo si eso significaba tener su aroma más cerca- Si me disculpa, tenía planeado realizar mi paseo matinal, quizás mañ…

-¡Una brillante idea, Louis! -exclamó el alfa- Las mejores ideas siempre aparecen en los lugares más inesperados, así como el parque es uno de los lugares más inspirador de nuestra bella Londres.

Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, maravillado ante la expresión de abatimiento y fastidio del omega.

-De acuerdo, pero le aviso que todo el mundo me comenta que tengo pretensión por dejar atrás a mis acompañantes. Tengo un paso rápido, me temo.

-Debidamente advertido.

Harry abrió la puerta de la casa de los Tomlinson, permitiéndose una bocanada de ese delicioso olor. Necesitaba hacer eso sutilmente, conociendo al omega, sería capaz de pegarle una patada en sus partes antes de lo que uno terminaba de parpadear.

*

Los árboles de Hyde Park proyectaban unas sombras agradables sobre las que caminar. Varios transeúntes habían aprovechado para darle la bienvenida a la primavera y su clima casi perfecto. 

Harry encontraba fascinante el comportamiento de los omegas que se iban encontrando. Todos, femeninos o masculinos, cubrían la mayoría de su piel tras sus vestimentas, y se ayudaban de parasoles para proteger la tez de su rostro.

Seguían lo que dictaban los cánones de belleza. Los omegas debían ser pálidos, curvos y dóciles. Su gusto, en particular, no se ajustaba a la regla.

Si bien, optaba por omegas más bien con figuras curvilíneas, le complacía que su acompañante fuese lo suficientemente inteligente y confiado en sí mismo como para mantener una conversación que no fuese sobre el tiempo que hacía o los últimos cotilleos de la tonelada.

En cuanto a la piel, dejaba la elección a la persona.

Se fijó en su acompañante. El señorito Tomlinson había optado por no llevar ningún parasol, mas su manos estaban cubiertas por unos finos guantes blancos de encaje, con pequeños volantes a la altura de la muñeca. Un bonito sombrero de copa resguardada su cabeza de los rayos de luz que el sol imponente del cielo dejaba caer en la tierra.

Pese a que su rostro mostraba la blancura de la época, Harry sabía que su tono de piel era más bronceado que la mayoría. El cuello del omega así se lo había demostrado.

Intentó retomar la conversación para que no se notase su falta de atención.

-Por lo tanto, lo principal es que en su discurso debe mencionar algo sobre el amor y de cuánto se alegra que su amigo lo haya encontrado en el señorito Malik.

-¿Amor? -el omega había hablado tan mecanizado, sin apartar la mirada del frente, que romanticismo era lo último que evocaba.

-Si, ya sabe, el sentimiento -Louis parecía cada vez más molesto de andar con él.

-Si, claro que he oído de él, lo que me refer…

-¿Eso quiere decir que no lo ha sentido? -por primera vez el omega parecía interesado en algo que decía.

Ambos se pararon uno enfrente del otro, manteniendo sus miradas fijamente, en algún estúpido juego que ninguno entendía, solo su animal interior lo hacía.

-No, Louis -sonrío levemente- Nunca me he enamorado. ¿Qué hay de usted?

Louis estaba asombrado que el alfa no le hubiera respondido con algún comentario del estilo no es de su incumbencia, y aún si no quería darle esa información al hombre, resultaba injusto cuando él le había contestado amablemente.

-Yo…

-Lord Styles, me alegro de verle, no sabía que había vuelto.

La voz provocó que ambos se separan, sin ser conscientes de en qué momentos sus cuerpos se habían acercado tanto.

-Lord Grimshaw, volví hace unos días, lamentó no haberle avisado.

Nick se rió mientras se acercaba a estrecharle la mano.

-Disculpas aceptadas, pero me tienes que invitar a un brandys.

Harry notó como el omega le daba un sutil codazo en las costillas, pidiendo en silencio que le presentará.

-Nick, este es el señorito Tomlinson.

Cuando su amigo se inclinó para tomar la mano de Louis, casi no fue capaz de lograr retener el gruñido de su garganta. El conde pareció notarlo, apartándose rápidamente del omega.

-Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a su padre, era un gran hombre.

Louis se tensó a su lado, y la respuesta de su alfa fue arañar su pecho, rogándole que tomará en brazos al omega, lo protegiera de todo dolor.

Para su sorpresa, a pesar de su incomodidad, Louis le dedicó al alfa una de las sonrisas más dulce que le había visto.

-Se lo agradezco Lord Grimshaw, a la vez lamento lo ocurrido con su compromiso. Claramente usted se merece algo mejor.

Harry miró a su amigo confundido, la últimas noticias que albergaba era que su amigo se casaría a finales de año.

-Es muy amable de su parte -se giró hasta Harry- Rompí mi compromiso hace unos días, tras unos altercados -tosió- Mejor te lo explico con esa bebida.

Nick se despidió con la mano, alejándose de la pareja. Louis miró al conde con una mirada tímida y preciosa, que nada cuadraba con la personalidad que hasta ahora había demostrado.

Harry confesaba estar cabreado, su alfa confirmándolo. Claramente, el omega tenía unos objetivos muy fijados a quién dedicar su amor, y el alfa no era uno de ellos.

-No sabía que estaba de cacería, Louis.

El omega se sobresaltó.

-Y no lo estoy, mi Lord -traigo saliva- Solo soy observador con las personas que atraen mi atención.

Aquella era la definición más clara, pero rebuscada, de decir sí, que alguna vez había escuchado.

Hasta Louis tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, consciente de su mentira poco creíble.

-Entiendo, y al parecer yo no la he conseguido.

-Así es, me alegro que al fin se haya dado cuenta.

El omega estaba siendo demasiado presumido para su gusto.

-Sabe que le voy a cortejar, ¿verdad?

Aquello lo descolocó tanto, que de no ser por los reflejos de Harry, habría caído al suelo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? -la boca del omega se veía aún más tentadora con la expresión de estupor en ella, Harry se contuvo de inclinarse y besarla- Sabe que no le elegiría ni aunque fuera mi última opción -exageraba- ¿No le importa ser rechazado?

-Obviamente no. A demás, - acercó los labios a su oído- se que me acabará escogiendo a mí.

Lo sintió temblar, y lo mucho que se resistía solo provocaba más deseo en su interior.

-Espero que sepa que no tengo miedo de pisotear su ego masculino.

Una carcajada espantó a las palomas que tan tranquilamente comían en el suelo del parque.

Si, iba a ser difícil enamorar al omega.

*

-¿Quién era el caballero que te acompañaba querido? -la voz aguda de su tía sonó dulce mientras entraba en la sala donde Louis y el señor Styles estaban.

No exactamente un caballero, tía -pensó Louis en su cabeza

-¡Oh! Lord Styles, es un placer tenerlo aquí. ¿A qué se debe su visita? -la cordialidad de su tía sonaba demasiado sugerente en sus oídos, haciendo que su omega se quejara.

-Su sobrino y yo estamos trabajando juntos para redactar las palabras que debo pronunciar en la boda de los Payne.

-Grandioso, nuestro Louis tiene un don con las palabras. ¿No es así querido? -Louis asintió, más que nada por no molestar a su tía.

Y qué lo diga -pensó el alfa mientras observaba el jardín por la ventana.

-Me he dado cuenta de ello, mi lady -Harry sonrió en dirección del omega, este seguía con el entrecejo fruncido, nada divertido con la situación.

-Podría contarme más de sus avances tomando un té -interesante, al menos había un Tomlinson que parecía atraído por él.

-Le agradezco la oferta, por desgracia unos asuntos requieren mi atención en estos momentos -la postura del omega se relajó- Van ustedes a casa de los Bennett esta noche, supongo.

Louis se tensó de nuevo.

-Si, así es, señor -la tía de Louis disimuló su tristeza ante la oportunidad perdida de seguir hablando con el alfa.

-Siendo así, nos veremos allí -recorrió la distancia que le separa del omega más joven, le tomó la mano con delicadeza, y con suavidad rozó con los labios sus nudillos enguantados- ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme a la puerta, señorito Tomlinson?

-Por supuesto, milord -ambos se despidieron de la nueva vizcondesa con la cabeza.

-No voy a bailar con usted -habló entre dientes Louis una vez que estuvieron en la entrada.

-No se lo he pedido. Todavía -con una inclinación de sombrero y un guiño, Lord Styles abandonó la habitación.


	4. Capítulo IV

-Que hombre tan apuesto -el suspiró de su tía solo molesto más a Louis, relajo sus rasgos cuando la vizcondesa le miró- No sabía que el Marqués de Cheshire estaba entre tus pretendientes.

-Ni yo tía, lo tachamos de la lista hace meses, simplemente es un alfa cabezota que no acepta un no por respuesta.

Su tía agarró los guantes que había dejado en el sofá cuando vio al alfa. Se los colocó con movimientos elegantes y calculados.

-Una pena, vuestros cachorros serían una delicia para la vista -Louis se sonrojó- Pero los rumores que le rodean sobre su apoyo a Napoleón es algo que tu tío nunca tolerará.

-Lo sé, tía - Louis se sorprendió sintiendo pena.

De camino a casa, con el aroma del alfa rodeandole, no había parado de pensar qué hubiera pasado si el conde Grimshaw no les hubiera interrumpido. Quizás el alfa le habría besado, quizá Louis se hubiera dejado.

Negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo esa idea de su mente.

-Perfecto, entonces. -recogió su parasol a la vez que le ofrecía el abrigo a su sobrino- Ahora ven, querido. Lady Halloway y Lady Roselyn nos han invitado a ir de compras, y me gustaría ver como te sientan otro tipo de prendas -el guiño de su tía no le gustó nada, pero hacía tiempo que se había resignado a obedecer.

Antes de que su tía le arrastrarse fuera de lo que llamaba hogar, a Louis le dio tiempo de fijarse en la foto de su padre que había en la repisa.

No por primera vez se encontró pensando en lo distinto que sería todo si él estuviese ahí.

A veces la vida te deja sin oportunidades, -reflexiona Louis- como si borrará todas las migajas de pan que dejaste por el camino en caso hipotético de que tuvieras que dar marcha atrás.

Él se había desviado tanto de su camino que, aunque siguieran ahí, no reconocería las señales que se dejó a sí mismo para volver.

-¿Sabes, Louis? -casi no le escuchó, centrado en subir al carruaje- Es hora de que te pongas las joyas familiares. Si quieres de verdad que esos alfas caigan a tus pies, lo mejor es enseñarles que no vas por su dinero, si no por su alma -terminó su discurso moviendo sus pestañas coquetamente.

Su tía no tenía un pelo de tonta.

*

Harry estaba preocupado por su amigo.

Nick se encontraba sentado frente la ventana de la salita, la mirada perdida mientras veía al mozo de cuadra de Harry intentar domar su caballo. Una copa medio llena sujetada por su mano derecha.

Amigos desde la infancia, de los tres, Nick siempre había sido el más romántico. No obstante, también había tenido su buen número de amantes, solo que él constantemente repetía que un día el amor de su vida llegaría.

Liam no parecía darse cuenta de la angustia de su amigo.

-¡¿Qué le vas a cortejar?! -la boca de Liam estaba tan abierta que se asemejaba a un besugo sacado del mar por el anzuelo.

-No entiendo el porqué de tanta sorpresa. Es más, deberías agradecerme que mantendré al señorito Tomlinson entretenido.

Nick arqueó sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Si por entretener entiendes ir detrás de él como un cachorro abandonado, si, lo estás haciendo genial Harry -giró lentamente la copa, el sonido del hielo chocando con el cristal llenaba la estancia.

Liam se acercó hasta desplomarse en el sillón que estaba junto al de Nick.

-Se que la amistad a veces requiere sacrificarse por el otro -continuó Liam, ignorando los gruñidos que Harry mandaba en dirección a su otro amigo- Pero Harry, no desearía semejante infierno ni a mi peor enemigo.

Nick se levantó confundido.

-Me parece que exageras -cogió de nuevo la botella rellenando por quinta vez la copa- La impresión que tuve del señorito fue de un omega dulce y tímido.

La falsa carcajada de Harry, más las cejas elevadas del rostro de su otro amigo alfa hicieron que Nick se girará hacia ellos.

-¿No?

-No -afirmó Liam- Aunque bueno, si ha tenido esa reacción contigo quizá le caigas bien, por lo que seguro se te dará mejor distanciarse de Zayn.

Un rugido grave abandonó el pecho de Harry, se volvieron asombrados; nunca, el alfa les había gruñido de esa forma.

-Umm… Creo que al alfa de Harry no le ha gustado la idea -río Nick- A demás, estaría mal visto por mi parte ser avistado con un omega a tan poco tiempo de romper mi noviazgo.

Harry le arrebató la copa antes de que se la tomase de golpe. 

Más calmado se acercó a Liam, que no pudiendo controlar sus nervios crujía sus nudillos compulsivamente.

-Me da igual quién de los dos lo haga, incluso si ninguno lo hace, yo solo no quiero perder a Zayn.

Se mordió el labio mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Sabes Li, -Nick removió la leña de la chimenea con barrote de hierro- si tenías tanto miedo a que te rompieran el corazón, nunca debiste enamorarte.

-No ayudas -susurro Harry.

El alfa mayor sólo se encogió de hombros desinteresado.

-Liam, tienes que tranquilizarte. Cualquiera en su sano juicio es capaz de divisar a metros de distancia lo mucho que te ama -dijo Harry.

El crispar del fuego daba un sonido apaciguador que hacía más privada la conversación.

El ardor de las llamas estaba comenzando a molestarle, se juntaba con su propio calor corporal resultante del buen clima que hacía ese abril. La única razón para encenderlo fue quemar cada una de las cartas de amor de lady Martín.

Vio como Nick tomaba algunas cenizas que se habían escapado, las echó de nuevo al incendio. Su risa amarga acabó con todo el calor del salón.

Y a pesar de tener una mano apoyada en el pecho, la otra extendida hacia lo alto, en una posición claramente teatral; la voz de Nick sonó gélida, parecida a la de un veterano que habla de sus días de guerra. Vacía.

-¿Qué somos capaces de llamar amor para decir que lo hemos sentido?

Harry no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con sus amigos. Uno deseaba no volver amar, otro temía que su amor -claramente correspondido- no fuera reciproco.

Lo peor de todo es que el alfa de ojos verdes se empezaba a preguntar si no estaba él sufriendo de eso último también.

-No os llame para aguantar vuestros lloriqueos. 

Se dirigió a la mesa de la salita, recogió en sus manos la pequeña figura y se la acercó a Liam.

-Aquí, dame tu opinión.

Liam tomó la estatuilla con delicadeza, girándola suavemente, fijándose en cada línea cincelada, cada muesca del escultor.

-Es un gran trabajo, impresionante diría. Ha debido de costar un ojo de la cara. ¿Y tienes más, dices?

Harry asintió.

-Me traje todas las obras que pude, tuve que dejar algunas que eran simples maestrías, pero me era complicado pasarlas todas por el contrabando.

-Ciertamente peligroso, -Nick se asomó al sillón, observando el busto de un hombre romano- Bonaparte tiene controlada cada una de las fronteras.

-Supongo que tendré que hacer una donación al museo. No necesito más rumores que me vinculen con Francia.

-Evidentemente no -la voz de Liam sonaba serena al fin, fascinado recorría la pared del pasillo, donde Harry había colgado algunos de los cuadros que había rescatado de París- ¿No os recuerda esta pintura a mi querido Zayn?

Harry se giró sólo para ser escandalizado por la seguridad con la que su amigo habló. Al fin de al cabo, Liam estaba parado delante del nacimiento de Venus de Botticelli.

Su suspiro de resignación se mezcló con las carcajadas de Nick. 

*

Tenía el presentimiento de que la velada de esa noche iba a ser muy divertida. 

Se había pasado los últimos cinco minutos observando con diversión la interacción entre Louis y el señorito Zayn. 

Hasta que él había llegado Liam había estado acompañando a los omegas, mas en el momento que le vio, salió disparado en su encuentro.

-¿De qué crees que hablarán?

Nick mantenía una postura incómoda, consciente de los pares de ojos que estaban puestos en él.

-Obviamente están charlando sobre el señorito Horan y Lord Shawn Mendes.

Liam señaló la pista donde la pareja bailaba. 

-¿O a lo mejor hablaban de nosotros? -Liam estaba muy inquieto desde que se separó de su omega.

-En serio Liam, -rodó los ojos con exasperación Harry- Haznos un favor a todos y adelanta la fecha de la boda.

-Lo haría -miró con nerviosismo donde el padre de Zayn hablaba con el vizconde Tomlinson- Pero me temo que Lord Malik interpretaría m-mi entusiasmo como una muestra de irresponsabilidad.

-O de miedo -Nick parecía haberle echado el ojo al hijo de un conde.

Harry sólo puedo estar de acuerdo con el alfa mayor.

Fijándose de nuevo en el par de omegas, se percató de algo muy interesante. Louis estaba haciendo un giro sutil con su mano derecha en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Harry habría creído que se trataba de un tirón si no fuese porque no apartaba su mirada de Niall y este correspondía firmemente. A demás el joven Malik observaba a todos los lados con discreción.

Luego de esa extraña maniobra, se tocó la mandíbula con dos dedos. Rápidamente volvía a su postura neutral, Zayn se relajó y Niall siguió bailando feliz con el primo del príncipe.

Harry soltó una risa, claramente nadie sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de un omega.

Se acercó sutilmente a la pareja de omegas.

-Si deseas invocar a satán en esta habitación, te pediría que esperaras a que todos los inocentes se marcharán primero.

Lo que hizo más divertido el brinco de susto del omega fue su expresión de furia cuando se dio la vuelta.

-¿Cómo dice?

Harry señaló sus manos.

-Me he fijado en sus movimientos, me arriesgaría a decir que existe un código entre vosotros cuya existencia ha sido negada a los alfas.

Louis elevó una ceja.

-Bueno señor, los alfas no sois capaces de hacer nada sin alardear de ello, así que dudo que sepáis mantener un código en secreto.

-Oh, me ofendes Louis. ¿Piensa usted lo mismo, señor Malik?

Zayn abrió mucho los ojos.

-Yo…

-Le pido que no agobie a mi amigo, prometido del suyo.

-Y yo le pido que le deje tener una opinión propia.

-Y yo le pido que se marché.

-Louis -exclamó su tía- ¿Cómo le puedes hablar así a un alfa? -Harry se contuvo de rodar los ojos- Mis más sinceras disculpas, Lord Styles.

-Nada por lo que disculparse, me agrada la franqueza de su sobrino. Sin embargo, me temo que yo venía por otro asunto. Si no recuerdo mal, se me prometió un baile esta mañana.

Su sonrisa de suficiencia se agrado ante las tres reacciones que sus palabras obtuvieron. Por un lado, la sorpresa de lady Tomlinson y el señorito Zayn, y por el otro la indignación de Louis.

-Creo que se ha confundido, mi Lord -se abanico lentamente- Le dije que no bailaría con usted.

-Entiendo, ¿no cambiará de idea, supongo?

Louis asintió triunfante.

-Entonces permítame acompañarlo toda la velada -se regocijo de su brillante idea- No puede negarme su maravillosa personalidad toda una noche, se lo suplicó.

Vio de reojo como Zayn miraba a Liam cuestionando con su mirada el comportamiento de Harry. Con suerte su amigo sólo negaría la cabeza o se encogiese de hombros.

-Es usted el demonio.

-¡Louis! No me hagas repetirte que así no se le habla a un caballero.

-Pero es que es imposible, tía. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Me quitó el guante y le desafío en un duelo?

Una risa ronca salió de la boca del alfa.

-Me conformó con un baile, Louis.

A regañadientes, tras que su tía le hubiera pellizcado el brazo, Louis sacó del bolsillo su carné de baile y se le ofreció.

Con la mandíbula tensa, Harry vio como algunos espacios estaban ocupado. Maldijo cuando vio el nombre de Lord Cowell en el hueco del vals. Ese viejo sería incapaz de terminar el baile sin ahogarse. Eligió el último hueco de la noche, una polka.

Louis pareció sorprendido con su elección.

-Ahora tendrá que esperar una hora para bailar conmigo, y no se acercará a mí hasta entonces.

Su tía estaba apunto de desmayarse con el tono de su sobrino, Harry estaba sumamente complacido.

-Por supuesto, un trato es un trato.

*

-¿Y bueno? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Niall dudó unos instantes antes de responder.

-Bien. -se mordió el labio- Lord Mendes es un caballero de los pies a la cabeza, eso seguro. Sus padres también resultaron ser muy amables, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta mi… delicada situación económica.

-Pero…

Niall observó con una evidente decepción a sus amigos de toda la vida.

-No hubo ninguna chispa.

Louis quiso golpearse la frente con el abanico.

-Quiero d-decir -se atragantó- Encuentro su olor fascinante, y es muy hermoso, pero cuando me tocó, yo…

-¿No sentiste nada? -terminó Zayn por él.

Niall negó con evidente tristeza.

-Eso es normal, Ni -le tranquilizó Louis- A veces el amor no nace de repente, no es una chispa que se enciende nada más un roce.

Zayn asintió hacia Louis.

-Tiene razón. A veces el amor se desarrolla igual que lo haría un bebé.

Louis se preguntó qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de su amigo para decir eso. Niall sólo les miró confundido.

-Entonces, ¿Tu no sentistes nada la primera vez que bailaste con Liam?

-No, no, si lo hice -aclaro Zayn- Solo que no siempre ocurre así. Si no mira a Louis, evidentemente va acabar con Lord Styles, pero ahora mismo está más cerca del odio que el amor.

Louis estaba distraído pensando en cierto cuerpo que había caído encima suya días atrás, pero reaccionó ante la mención del alfa.

-¿Cuántas veces os tengo que repetir que entre yo y Lord Styles no va a pasar nada, para que me creáis?

-Esa no es la pregunta, Lou -contestó Zayn- Sino, cuántas veces te lo vas a tener que repetir tú para creertelo.

*

-Umm.. ¿Harry?

Harry apartó su atención de una anécdota que Lord Marshall le contaba sobre su fábrica, para concentrarse en su amigo.

-Si, Nick - se disculpo del Marqués- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No sabía que "tú omega"- remarcó las últimas palabras haciendo comillas con las manos-- tuviera de pretendiente al señor Cowell.

Harry observó con un gruñido en el pecho a la pareja conversar muy animados. Louis se estaba riendo tontamente de algo que decía el alfa, mientras se abanicaba levemente la cara. Por supuesto, el alfa parecía encantado con la atención del joven omega.

Harry dejó escapar el gruñido que contenía. Nick se separó unos metros de él.

-Para el carro lobito, estas apestado el salón con tu olor a alfa posesivo. Tengo que hablar con lord Cowell sobre unos asuntos, ¿que mejor momento que este? -con un guiño Nick le señaló que se dirigiese a la pareja.

Louis los vio venir un metro antes de que llegaran. Lo supo por que el olor a omega amargó llenó sus fosas nasales. Sin embargo, el conde no parecía afectado. Seguramente a su edad había perdido gran parte de su capacidad olfativa.

-Lord Cowell, que placer verle. ¿Le he presentado alguna vez a mi gran amigo, Lord Styles?

-Oh, no,me temo que no. Es un placer conocerle, señor Styles.

El conde extendió la mano que Harry apretó más fuerte de lo que normalmente se aceptaba en la tonelada. Sólo para demostrar un punto.

Louis parecía todo menos fascinado por su acción y presencia.

-He escuchado que estos últimos meses ha estado de viaje, Marqués -continuó Cowell.

Mierda.

-Si, ya sabe, soy un alma libre en busca de adquirir conocimientos nuevos.

El conde rió hasta toser un poco. Louis , por su parte, agarraba el abanico como si de un arma se tratase, si pudiera, Harry estaba seguro que le habría apuñalado.

-Si nos disculpa, le he reservado este baile al señor Tomlinson -ofreció su brazo al omega- Espero verle en otra ocasión, señor Cowell.

-Lo mismo digo, señor Styles.

Harry mantuvo su mirada educada y sincera mientras guiaba al omega hacia la pista de baile.

-Le odio.

Habría respondido a su comentario con otro sarcástico, pero estaba sumamente distraído con lo suave que su piel se sentía incluso con la gasa de por medio.

Nada más entrar en el salón de Mayfair, se había fijado en el omega. 

Se encontraba sentado entre su tío y su tía. Vestía una blusa de seda, semitransparente, color lavanda, en vez del traje habitual. Un chaleco lila remarcaba sus curvas, y Harry se preguntó si esos pantalones abrazaría su redondo trasero tan bien como parecía.

-No lo creo, Louis - el omega colocó la mano en su hombro, y la piel se estremeció sin permiso- Admitalo, pasa un mejor rato conmigo que con él.

Una risa dulce se escapó de los labios del omega.

-Solo porque me entretiene discutir con usted. Nada más que eso, lord Styles.

Harry estaba casi embobado con el omega. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no volver a hundir la nariz en la unión de su cuello y hombro.

-Harry, llámame Harry.

-No lo haré, le repito que no me agrada su persona.

Harry no entendía porque cada vez que parecía que el omega se relajaba a su alrededor, en un segundo, recordaba algo, y de nuevo estaba a la defensiva.

-Y sin embargo, me permitió acompañarle en su paseo, y ahora mismo baila conmigo. Le conozco, usted no tendría ningún reparo en alejarme de usted.

-Lo he intentado -el omega parecía firme, pero algo le decía a Harry que no era verdad.

-Tonterías. Creo que usted disfruta tanto de nuestro tiempo juntos como yo.

Louis tragó duro, sus ojos azules estaban centrados en los suyos.

-No.

-Hagamos un trato, - el omega alzó una ceja interesado- que le parece si me deja llevarlo a un sitio mañana. Deje que sea sorpresa -aclaró antes de que el omega le interrumpiera- Si no consigo hacerle reír ni una vez, o no disfruta conmigo, entonces no le molestaré más.

Los últimos acordes de la canción llenaron la sala. Louis se apartó de él pausadamente.

-¿De verdad me dejara en paz?

-Si, se lo prometo.

-Entonces, aceptó.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis movió ligeramente la cortina para poder observar mejor el jardín. Era un día caluroso de primavera, algo incomodó teniendo en cuenta que muchos de los eventos de la tonelada se hacían a plena luz del día, sin árboles bajo los que resguardarse.

Miró su atuendo de nuevo. Había optado por una blusa ligera verde, que daban cierto matiz de profundidad a sus ojos azules. Sus antiguos pantalones beige eran ya casi una reliquia, sintiéndose como una segunda piel. 

No sabía si iba vestido adecuadamente para los planes del marqués. Había pasado gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, imaginando diferentes escenarios donde Lord Styles podía llevarle. 

-¡Oh! Louis, querido, serías tan amable de avisar a tu tía que pronto se me acabará la medicación.

Se volvió hacia su madre.

-Claro, mamá -tomo la caja donde solo quedaban dos cápsulas- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Su madre ignoró la pregunta a favor de observarle con detenimiento.

-Cásate con él.

-¿C-Cómo dices?-titubeo al hablar.

Su madre río despreocupada. Levantó una mano hasta su mejilla derecha, rozando el pómulo con el pulgar.

-William, me ha dicho que tienes una cita hoy con un marqués.

-Así es, madre -se sentó a su lado en la cama- Nada serio, es puro comprom...

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía tan entusiasmado -cortó su madre- Desde que llegamos a Londres has salido con alfas, y ni una sola vez te he visto con este brillo en la cara.

Louis se tocó su mejilla, intentando encontrar esa luz de la que hablaba su madre, los dedos le temblaban un poco, y no estaba seguro si era por temor a encontrarla o a apagarla.

-Cariño, para esta sociedad, tu y yo, somos solo monedas de cambio. Por suerte, tenemos dinero y títulos. No necesitas casarte con quien no quieras para firmar un contrato financiero.

Aquello no era verdad, pero Louis sonrío para que su madre no notase nada.

-Ya mamá, soy consciente de ello. Simplemente se trata de que Harry no cumple los requisitos que busco en un alfa.

La sonrisa de su madre se agrandó.

-¿Así que Harry, eh? Para no gustarte tanto le tuteas.

Tragó nervioso, intentando enmascarar lo con un risa falsa y apoyando las manos en las de su madre.

-Ha sido sólo un lapsus mamá -sonrió coqueto, sin saber cómo mentir a su madre- Es solo que es un alfa muy insistente, y pensé que una vez pasaramos tiempo juntos sería más fácil para él captar la indirecta.

-O para ti enamorarte -lo único bueno que Louis sacaba de esta charla, era que su madre tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y era lo más viva que le había visto en meses.

-Mamá -le regaño- Si digo que no pasa nada, es porque no ocurre nada. ¿Cuando te he mentido yo?

Su madre río, mientras se acomodaba más arriba en la cama.

-Buff, cuando eras un cachorro, tres de cada dos palabras que decías eran inventadas amor, tenías tanta imaginación… Solías coger las sábanas de la lavandería y creabas vestidos con ellas, pasabas los días desfilando por la casa. Recuerdo un día, que estabas jugando con tu padre al escondite, y lo hiciste tan bien que no te encontrábamos, vaya susto me distes…

Los ojos de su madre se aguaron, como si estuviese reviviendo el pánico, o quizá sólo recordaba tiempos donde eran más felices.

-Lo que quiero decir LouLou, ese lapsus tuyo, es solo una muestra más para confirmar mi teoría.

Louis se fijó en el reloj que adornaba la mesita de noche de su madre, solo quedaban quince minutos hasta que llegara el Marqués.

-¿Qué teoría mama?

Su madre se desentendió de la pregunta.

-¿Tanto miedo te da amar ese alfa?

La seriedad de la cara de su madre asustó a Louis, sobretodo, porque aunque su corazón latiera por Lord Styles, su cabeza sabía que era esa persona enfrente suya, la principal razón por la que nunca aceptaría la proposición del marqués.

-Sí.

*

El alfa llegó puntual, con su sonrisa juguetona característica. Extendió un brazo hacia Louis en el momento que bajó los escalones de la entrada.

-Buenos días, señorito Tomlinson.

Incluso la doncella de Louis, Amelia, estaba sonrojada por el tono alegre e íntimo del alfa.

-Lo mismo sigo, señor Styles.

El carruaje del alfa era más grande que el del su tío. No que le sorprendiera ya que el título de lord Styles era más alto que el del vizconde.

-Entonces, -dijo una vez sentado entre los cojines que acolcha los asientos- donde me está llevando señor.

Harry le observó unos segundo, dejando inquieto pero interesado al omega.

-Se lo diré si dice mi nombre.

Él exhaló de su doncella no adementró a Louis.

-Sabe que no lo haré.

Harry se inclinó más cerca, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, sus manos casi rozando los muslos de Louis.

-Entonces, Louis, tendrá que esperar unos minutos hasta que lleguemos al lugar.

Su doncella extendió su abanico para rápidamente comenzar a ventilar se con él.

-Qué tensión -susurró acalorada.

_ Y qué lo diga. _

Ahora agradece haber prescindido del chaleco. Sentándose más rígido en el coche, meditó las palabras del alfa.

Intentó mirar por la ventaja del carruaje, por si reconocía el camino que estaban tomando. Sin embargo, el alfa había sido listo, y la carretera por la que viajaban era la principal, lo que significaba que podían estar yendo a cualquier parte.

-¿Cuántos minutos?

El brillo en los ojos del marqués le avisó de su respuesta.

-Eso tampoco se lo diré.

Aunque el aire que provocaba los movimientos de muñeca de su doncella le daban ya de lleno en la cara, no pestañeó ni una vez, prefiriendo ganar la pequeña batalla que el alfa y él parecían librar.

_ Maldito alfa cabezota. _

Respiró hondo, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Levantó tenuemente la barbilla.

-¿Podría decirme a dónde me lleva, Harry?

El sonido de su nombre en los labios del omega, pronunciado con cierto afecto exasperado, aún si la expresión de Louis era de orgullo, reflejaba perfectamente lo que sentía Harry por el joven.

-A la galería nacional de Londres.

Amelia se agarró con fuerza al asiento. Louis la entendió perfectamente, la galería de Londres no abriría sus puertas hasta mediados de mayo, marcando el momento donde el cortejo se volvía más serio entre las parejas de la temporada.

-Supongo que es consciente de los muchos pasos de cortejo que se está saltando.

_ Y los que me saltaré,  _ pensó un divertido Harry.

-Por supuesto, sería necio de mí lo contrario - el carruaje se paró, y vio descender de reojo a su cochero-- Sin embargo, creo que es exactamente eso lo que necesita Louis, romper algunas reglas.

Ya había roto varias, pero eso el alfa no lo sabía.

*

El sol entraba por las vidrieras del lugar, rebota en las esculturas, se hacía notar en las sombras que proyectaba. El sonido de los pájaros del parque cercano resultaba armonioso en el silencio sepulcral del museo.

Louis miraba asombrado cada obra, recorriendo algunas con la punta de los dedos, disfrutando de su suavidad y dureza, de notar las zonas donde el pintor trazó varias veces, donde se equivocó y donde acertó a la primera.

-Todo el mundo remarca el donde de palabras que posees -la voz del alfa ni le inmuta- Incluso yo he podido disfrutarlo -dijo con un guiño- Me pareció buena idea mostrarte "mi don".

El alfa se paseaba confiado, echaba un vistazo a cada obra, pero solo se paraba a observar unas pocas, echaba miradas fugaces al omega, pendiente de donde se encontraba.

Era la tercera sala que visitaban, y llevaban más de una hora en la galería. Al llegar un señor mayor, menudo y algo regordete, les había recibido, y se había ofrecido a enseñarles el lugar.

Se trataba del señor Darcy, el dueño de la galería, un apasionado del arte que se veía muy alegre por la visita del alfa.

Parte del tiempo que les había llevado visitar la planta baja del museo se debía al entusiasmo del hombre al hablar. Esta era la primera vez que se quedaban solos, ya que tanto el señor Darcy como Amelia, estaban descansando en la anterior sala.

-Estos son paisajes renacentistas, la mayoría de ellos reflejan zonas italianas o francesas -el alfa le señaló otro pasillo, mientras le invitaba a pasar- Es gracioso, pero no fue hasta que el señor Darcy y yo los colocamos todos juntos que nos dimos cuenta de que tenían un elemento en común. ¿Sabes cuál es?

Intento descifrar los cuadros; gran parte de ellos destacaban por tener árboles frondosos, o por estar pintados al mediodía, algunos con cielos soleados, la mayoría decorados con flores lilas y rosas. 

Sonrío cuando lo entendió.

-El agua.

Lord Styles río mientras sus manos se posaba en los hombros de Louis y lo dirigían a otra sala.

-Eres muy inteligente, Louis -la sinceridad del alfa le puso algo nervioso, acostumbrado a los halagos físicos- Lo que me hace entender aún menos que permitas que te corteje alguien como el conde Cowell.

-Es extraño que alabe mi raciocinio para luego criticarlo, ¿no cree?

-No me gustaría que me malinterpretes, Louis, simplemente me preocupa que esté cometiendo un error. Al fin de al cabo, no sólo el conde es muy viejo para ser pretendiente de un joven de veinte años, sino que al hombre le falta medio cerebro.

-¿Está celoso? -le preguntó, alzando la voz sorprendido.

Lord Styles desvió la mirada, observando el cuadro de una bailarina de ballet colocándose sus zapatillas. 

-Siento curiosidad -Le contestó- ¿Es su concepto de buen partido?

-No creo que tenga que discutir mis exigencias con usted. 

-Si esos deseos de vida solo el conde se los puede proporcionar, debe permitirme poner en juicio tales exigencias.

-¿Es su forma sutil de decirme que deseo las cosas equivocadas?

Harry soltó una carcajada que resonó con eco en la casi vacía galería. El sonido resultó una bonita melodía en los oídos de Louis, pero desechó el sentimiento a favor de seguir mirando con el ceño fruncido al alfa.

-Exactamente es eso lo que creo -le incitó.

La lividez del alfa enfureció a Louis.

-Al menos el conde nunca se abalanzó sobre mí, intentando perforar mi cuello con su nariz -espetó con las manos fuertemente ancladas en ambos lados de su cadera.

-Fue un accidente, -replicó el alfa- y tranquilo la próxima vez le pediré permiso primero.

-¿Permiso? -avanzó señalando el pecho del alfa con su índice, Lord Styles correspondía dando pasos hacia atrás- ¿Otra vez? Creo que su imagen sobre mi es totalmente errónea.

Harry se paró en secó, dejando solo unos centímetros entre ellos, bajo su cabeza hasta rozar con sus labios lo de Louis.

-No, Louis, quizá no te conozco tan bien como me gustaría, pero sé perfectamente que todo lo que acabas de decir, solo forma de una máscara que te has creado, y estás asustado de que alguien la pueda romper.

-¿Y ese alguien es usted? -balbuceo sin apartar la vista del verde esmeralda que tan calurosamente lo miraba.

Harry se puso recto de nuevo.

-Eso depende de ti, no de mí. - se acercó hasta abrir una puerta que estaba discretamente escondida, unas escaleras hacía bajo era lo único que mostraban- Ven acompañame, quiero enseñarte la razón por la que te traje aquí.

Louis agarró la mano que le ofrecían, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con los escalones.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es mi última contribución a la galería -los peldaños llevaban hasta una puerta blanca, vio como Harry llevó su mano libre hasta el bolsillo de su chaleco, sacando una llave a continuación--Eres la primera persona, aparte del señor Darcy y yo- en ver estas obras en toda Inglaterra.

Harry dejó que pasara primero.

Un pasillo estrecho pero largo le dio la bienvenida, unas tenues luces colocadas encima de cada cuadro, más varias colgando del techo, eran la poca iluminación de esta sala.

Paseó entre los distintos cuadros, reconociendo algunos de ellos de los libros de arte que su padre tenía. Se paró delante de uno de ellos.

Una chica sujetaba con fuerza su sombrero mientras se despedía de una amiga que se encontraba en el fondo del cuadro, ambas unidas por un largo y curvo camino de tierra. A su alrededor un paisaje de colores lavanda, naranjas y amarillos llenaban el resto de la imagen.

El autor había plasmado el viento sutilmente; el sombrero que se escapaba, el volante del vestido flotando hacia la derecha, la hierba del campo moviéndose en la misma dirección.

-Veo que ha encontrado una pequeña estrella.

Louis se giró para encontrarse la mirada suave del alfa.

-¿Una pequeña estrella?

Harry señaló el pequeño cartel de bronce que se encontraba abajo del cuadro.

-"Une petite etoile" -leyó Louis- "Parce que l'amour est la récompense que tout le monde chercher mais non tout le trouver."

Louis dudaba haberlo pronunciado bien.

-Porque el amor es la recompensa que todos buscan pero no todos encuentran -tradujo Harry.

Louis miró de nuevo el cuadro, si bien era bonito, transmitía alegría y era impresionante la capacidad del pintor con el pincel, nada del cuadro le evocaba amor.

-No lo entiendo. Normalmente el nombre de los cuadros está directamente ligado con su contenido. Es fácil hacer la relación entre ambos, pero aquí…

Harry rió suavemente. Y Louis se encontró sorprendido con lo agusto que se sentía con el alfa. 

-Louis, me parece que no ha observado del todo bien la obra.

Giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia el cuadro, lo recorrió de nuevo con la mirada, y como un flechazo, noto la cuerda que unía a las dos mujeres del cuadro. 

El hilo estaba hecho con pan de oro tintado de rojo, y era casi imperceptible a la vista, solo notándose si se prestaba atención.

-¿El hilo rojo del destino? -alzó la ceja- ¿Ha puesto esta obra aquí con alguna intención, Lord Styles?

El alfa pareció sorprendido con su pregunta.

-Le recuerdo que hay miles de obras, y ha sido usted quien se ha parado delante de esta.

Louis volvió su mirada al cartel.

-¿Por qué una pequeña estrella? -pasó sus manos por la inscripción, notando su rugosidad- ¿Por qué recompensa?

Los ojos verdes del alfa mantuvieron unos segundos la mirada fija en los suyos. Sonrió levemente, solo arqueado una comisura de sus labios antes de hablar.

-Para el pintor, Pierre Clemon, la vida sentía compasión por nosotros, para él solo la vida sabía de la muerte, ya que los seres humanos, aunque conscientes del fin, vivíamos como si este no existiese.

Mirando a las dos chicas de nuevo, despidiéndose con una alegría efusiva en sus movimientos; Louis se percató que uno podría imaginar que ninguna de las jóvenes pensaba que quizás el mañana no llegase para una de ellas.

-Por lo que, él creía que el regalo de la vida para mejorar esa herida mortal, era el amor. 

-La vida es un regalo en sí -replicó Louis.

-Cierto es, pero Pierre razonaba, que si bien es regalo, también es castigo, y era ese sabor agridulce el que se intentaba endulzar con el amor.

Louis reparó en la mano del alfa apoyada en su espalda, un toque sutil que erizaba su piel. Una sonrisa apagada irrumpió en la cara del omega.

-El amor también puede ser agridulce.

-El bueno no.

*

Era casi mediodía cuando el carruaje de Lord Styles se detuvo delante de la casa de su tío.

Las manos de Harry rodeaban su cintura, sus brazos flexionadas a punto de elevarle para ayudarle a salir del carruaje. 

-¿Por qué una pequeña estrella? -las manos del alfa se congelaron en el movimiento- No me contestas antes, Harry.

El alfa levantó una de sus manos para poder rozar con los dedos el labio inferior de Louis.

-Porque encontrar el amor, es casi tan importante como descubrir una nueva estrella en el firmamento.

La mano que frotaba sus labios agarró suavemente su barbilla, inclinandola hasta que ambas bocas se encontraron. Con un suspiro, Louis movió sus labios lentamente sobre los del alfa. Ligeramente tembloroso, abrió sus labios permitiendo la entrada de la lengua del marqués.

Harry envolvió con los brazos sus muslos, levantadolo aún más que antes. Louis agradeció que estuvieran tapados de miradas inquisidoras por el fanteón.

Pronto perdió toda capacidad de pensar, solo dándose cuenta del sabor a océano del alfa, del ligero olor a verano que los rodeaba.

-¡Señorito Tomlinson! -chilló con horror su doncella- ¡Lord Styles! ¡Deben parar esto ahora mismo!

De ninguna manera, pensó Harry, a la vez que soltaba los brazos de los muslos del omega para volver a rodear su cintura, disfrutando del pequeño gemido de sorpresa de Louis.

-¡Se acerca alguien! ¡Se lo suplico!

Aquello llamó la atención de ambos.

-¡Maldición! -dejó rápidamente al omega en el suelo, saboreando todavía la calidez en sus labios.

El omega tenía los ojos ligeramente borrosos, y su boca le recordaba al color de las fresas. Estaba teniendo serios problemas para contenerse y no saltar sobre él.

Una aguda voz desecho cualquier idea de su mente.

-¡Louis, querido! ¿Va todo bien? El señor Cowell está en el salón esperando para verte.

La vizcondesa sabía perfectamente lo que acababa de pasar, si no era suficientemente pista su aspecto y el de Louis, un ligero olor a mar rodeaba al omega.

-Si, si, tía -aclaró Louis- Solo agradecía a Lord Styles por su invitación.

A Harry le gustaba la forma de decir gracias del omega.

-Por supuesto, -la tía de Louis le miró por primera vez- espero que tenga un buen día señor.

No le dio tiempo a despedirse, lady Tomlinson arrastró a su sobrino con rapidez dentro de la casa, con la doncella siguiendo sus pasos apresurados.

Harry subió al carruaje con una amplia sonrisa, su alfa contento y tranquilo. 

Incluso si el conde no se acerca más de dos centímetros a Louis, podría oler su aroma en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me falto publicar una parte del capítulo tres, ya está todo arreglado, pasaros a ver si lo habéis leído completo.
> 
> Lo siento!
> 
> xxx


	6. Capítulo VI

Louis se tropezó con los escalones de la entrada, el agarre fuerte de su tía tirando de su brazo hacia dentro. Amelia corría detrás suya, con las manos sujetando la parte baja de su vestido.

-Louis, -le regañó su tía- se qué el Marqués es apuesto y bastante seductor, pero no puedes olvidar nuestro propósito -frenó en seco, apoyando una mano en la mejilla de Louis- Es la única forma de conseguir el tratamiento para tu madre, ¿Lo entiendes cachorro?

Louis asintió, agradeciendo su fiero control en sus rasgos faciales, que le permitían no dejar ni una sola lágrima salir de sus ojos.

Amelia tímidamente roció un poco de perfume sobre el cuello del omega, en un intento de enmascarar el aroma del alfa en su piel.

-Sí, tía. Ahora si me disculpas, me dirigiré al salón para ver que desea Lord Cowell.

-Con suerte, saldrás de ahí con un anillo en el dedo muchacho.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna vertebral de Louis.  _ Maldito Lord Styles.  _ Tan sólo una semana atrás ese había sido su plan y ahora…

Entró con suma elegancia en el salón. El conde se levantó del sillón y agarró su mano dejando un beso en el guante.

-Señorito Tomlinson, me disculpo por venir sin avisar pero esperaba que estuviera disponible para un almuerzo en Hyde Park.

-¡Vaya por dios! -intentó que no se viera su alivio- Lo lamento, pero ya le di mi palabra al señorito Malik de que le ayudaría con los preparativos de su boda. Debería habérmelo comentado ayer, milord. Sabe lo poco que me gusta negarle algo.

El alfa asintió varias veces con la cabeza, inclinando su cuerpo hacia Louis, hasta atrapar las manos del omega entre las suyas.

-Por supuesto, los siento mucho, señorito Tomlinson -Louis hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar su fastidio- No pretendía hacerle enfadar.

-Tonterías, si lo desea podemos quedarnos aquí a charlar unos minutos mientras espero a mi amigo.

El conde río, guiando le de nuevo al sofá.

-Sería todo un placer.

El alfa dedicó los siguientes diez minutos a halagar su rostro, la suavidad de su cabello, la belleza de su complexión física. El tono de su voz, sus pestañas, el azul de sus ojos… Louis se abanico pestañeando lentamente, en un intento de ocultar su aburrimiento. El conde fácilmente habría obedecido a cualquier cosa que el omega hubiera pedido. Resultaba un gran contraste con cierto alfa que conocía, que habría peleado con Louis sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Se dijo que prefería esto, alguien fácil de controlar y maleable.

-Sabe, ahora que me fijo -continuo Cowell- tiene unos dedos muy bonitos.

Mierda.

-¿Mis dedos? Oh, señor me halaga pero no tienen nada de especial.

-Quizá eso lo podría arreglar con mi anillo en uno de ellos.

Dios mío, se estaba declarando, dos semanas antes de lo predicho. Si su tía estuviera aquí daría volteretas de emoción por la sala. Louis analizó sus sentimientos un segundo, su omega interno estaba escondido, enfadado en una esquina con un puchero en los labios.

_ No, dile que no. _

-Me hace sonrojar, mi lord -sonrió- Yo…

-Diga que se casará conmigo, señorito Tomlinson.

-¡Dios mio! -contestó- Debo admitir que me pilla por sorpresa, tiene un don para lo imprevisto, mi señor.

Contempló los ojos brillante del conde unos segundos, comparándolos a los verdes que últimamente no abandonaba su cabeza. Recordó las palabras de su tía.

Louis no era idiota, sabía que lo suyo con Lord Styles no tenía futuro. El alfa solo estaba alrededor suya porque probablemente Louis era el primer omega que le había rechazado en su vida. Pero más allá de eso, de la pasión, no había nada entre ellos.

Ninguna relación matrimonial se podía basar únicamente en el deseo.

-¿Le puede pedir un favor?

-Pideme lo que quiera. Le regalaré cada estrella del firmamento si así lo desea.

-¡Mi dios! No, nunca le demandaría tal cosa. Solo… ¿Me daría un beso?

La sonrisa del alfa se extendió por toda su cara, sus manos soltaron las de Louis para poder rodear la cara del omega. 

-Me pide usted las cosas más simples -contestó, mientras acercaba su rostro al del omega, posando sus labios firmemente cerrados sobre los de Louis.

Nada.

Louis no sintió absolutamente nada. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, algo de saliva si que cubría su rostro. 

Cuando se beso con el Marqués sus rodillas se habían doblado, el oxígeno abandonó su cuerpo sin permiso, y tuvo que rezar por no dejar una mancha de lubricante en sus pantalones. Pero con el conde había sentido cada segundo como si de una cuenta atrás infinita se tratase.

Se apartó lentamente del conde.

-Gracias, mi Lord -dijo aparentando sus manos en puños para no limpiarse los labios con asco- Ha sido muy amable.

-Sabe, -susurró el conde- si acepta mi propuesta podría besarla siempre que me lo solicitará.

_ Dios, no. _

William, el mayordomo de la familia, un hombre canoso, alto y elegante, que parecía andar con una regla clavada en la espalda; entró con tranquilidad a la sala.

-Señorito Tomlinson, el señorito Malik se encuentra en la puerta esperando.

Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a Will.

-Claro, claro -se levantó como un rayo- Dígale que un momento esto con él, William.

El mayordomo asintió marchándose de nuevo, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Louis se volvió hacía el conde.

-Le pido que me disculpe -sonrió con delicadeza- Como ve tengo otro asuntos que atender, pero estoy seguro que encontraremos un momento más adecuado para seguir la conversación.

Se acercaron a la entrada de la casa, Louis vio de reojo como Zayn intentaba observar lo que estaba pasando desde una pequeña ventana.

-Por supuesto, esperaré su respuesta con agonía -el conde miró unos segundos la puerta del despacho de su tío, al fondo del pasillo- Quizá sea hora de hablar con su tío.

-Si, una gran idea Lord Cowell.

  
  


*

Los dedos de Louis rozaban las distintas telas que la dueña de la pequeña mercería de la calle de The Royal Arcade muy amablemente había dejado en la mesa de la tienda. Se debatía entre la suavidad y frescura del satén y la rugosidad cálida del terciopelo.

Zayn tenía levantado hacía al sol que entraba por la vidriera dos encajes blancos, agarrando cada uno con una mano. El primero era un encaje en espirales, con pequeñas perlas incrustadas en el centro. El segundo era más tradicional, tratándose solo de estampados florales.

-¿Cuál te gusta más?

Louis apartó la vista de los tejidos para mirar a su amigo. Mientras caminaban desde la casa de Louis hasta la tienda, su amigo casi no le había dirigido la palabra.

Había dejado que Louis hablará todo el rato sobre tonterías en las cuales ninguno estaban interesados, solo asintiendo de vez en cuando.

-La de la izquierda -Louis encontraba fascinantes las perlas.

-¿No es muy atrevida?

Louis rodó los ojos.

-Zayn, por dios, estamos hablando de tu velo. Nadie se fija en los velos.

Su amigo alzó una ceja.

-Nosotros lo hacemos. Y muchas más omegas también.

Louis rió levemente, no queriendo molestar al resto de clientes.

-Ya te has arriesgado con el novio, qué más dará hacerlo también con lo que llevarás puesto.

En vez de regañarle o reírse con él, Zayn se limitó a agachar la cabeza y dejar ambas telas en su sitio.

Louis se acercó, agarrando suavemente el brazo del omega, preocupado por su reacción.

-¿Va todo bien? -susurró, notando como una solitaria lágrima recorría la mejilla de su amigo.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que el amor no era suficiente? -gimoteo aguantando las lágrimas- Tenías razón.

A Louis le encantaba tener razón. Le encantaba el orgullo que corría por sus venas, el saber que no estaba equivocado. Pero el sabor era agridulce en este caso.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Zayn?

-Discutí esta mañana con Liam -ambos agradecieron la pequeña brisa que les saludo nada más cruzar la puerta de la mercería.

Louis esperó unos segundo a que su amigo volviese a hablar.

-Bueno, en realidad, no fue discutir. Sólo me comentó que no estaba totalmente seguro de que los sentimientos fluyeran de la misma manera entre ambos.

-¿Me estas tratando de decir qué te ha dicho que no te quiere? -frunció el ceño.

Zayn negó con la cabeza.

-No, más bien se refería a que yo no le quería.

El sonido ahogado de Louis hizo que algunas personas miran en su dirección.

-¿Cómo osa insinuar algo así? Sobretodo después de todo lo que has comprometido por él.

-No sé Lou, creo que Niall tiene razón. - la voz apenada de su amigo no contrastaba con el cielo azul que les cubría- Quizás el amor no se trata de cuánto sientes sino de cómo lo muestras.

Louis abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Y aventurarte a que tu padre te desheredase por no casarte con su elección para ti no es suficiente muestra de amor?

Zayn sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo malo de que cada uno ame a su forma, es que entendemos como muestras de amor solo aquellas que nosotros haríamos.

-Pero… -Louis estaba apunto de indicar que aquello culpabilizaba al espectador y no al que actúa, pero una voz grave le interrumpió.

-Volvemos a vernos, señorito Tomlinson.

El conde Grimshaw y el Marqués Styles estaban justo enfrente suya, ambos con expresiones alegres.

Esto pareció cambiar al notar el olor a tristeza que rodeaba a los omegas.

Harry dio un paso acercándose hasta Louis, dejando menos distancia de la requerida entre ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre, estás bien?

El omega dió un paso hacia atrás, afectado por la inquietud del alfa. El ceño fruncido del marqués, junto a su olor un poco más fuerte y su mirada concentrada, recorriendo sutilmente el cuerpo de Louis en busca de heridas dejó una sensación en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar correctamente.

-Si. Bueno, no -el alfa alzó la ceja con confusión- Su amigo parece haber alcanzado su pico de estupidez.

-¡Louis! -gritó Zayn.

Nick miró apuradamente el rostro de Harry. El omega no podía haberse enterado tan pronto. Puso las manos en su espalda, intentando que no se viera su nerviosismo.

-No entiendo por qué lo ve estúpido, señor Tomlinson -su voz coincidía con su postura serena, pero sus ojos brillaban de ira, harto de las ofensas que una y otra vez el omega lanzaba contra su entorno.

-¿No? ¿No cree que decirle a su prometido que este no le quiere lo suficiente no es motivo de estupidez?

Zayn gimoteo de dolor, provocando que Louis se arrepintiera de sus palabras. Pero, como pasaba casi siempre que se encontraba cerca del alfa, no podía controlar lo que salía de sus labios.

Harry le devolvió la mirada confundido.

-¿De qué hablas, Louis?

El omega ignoró la mirada de sorpresa de sus amigos ante el uso de su nombre, y la intimidad que implícitamente había en el gesto.

-Del señor Payne, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto -suspiró aliviado Nick, alejándose del omega cabreado.

Harry miró entonces al prometido de su amigo, que se había dedicado a observar el asfalto donde se encontraban de pie los cuatro hombres.

-¿Señorito Malik, es verdad eso?

Louis soltó un sonido indignado.

-¿Cree que miento?

Harry miró suavemente al omega, disfrutando de su posición defensiva.

-No, Louis. Pero me gustaría saber la historia de la boca del señorito Zayn, si tengo que golpear a mi amigo, al menos tengo que poder darle la razón de mi violencia, ¿No cree?

Louis asintió complacido, relajándose al apreciar el aroma a mar del alfa.

-Si, -la voz de Zayn sonó muy débil, avergonzado por la situación, un dulce sonroja maquillando sus mejillas- pero sólo ha sido un malentendido, no se preocupen, lo arreglaremos pronto.

-Si necesita que le digamos algo no dude en pedirnos lo -Harry intentó calmar al omega- Seguramente se traten de los nervios de la boda.

Zayn asintió sin mirar a los ojos de ninguno de los presentes.

-No estaría de más recordarle a su amigo que el señorito Malik no se habría aventurado a llevarle la contraria a su padre sino fuese por estar enamorado de él -la voz aguda de Louis podría resultar irritante para cualquiera, pero extrañamente Harry la encontraba divertida.

Se rió tanto que sus hoyuelos dibujaron su presencia en su cara.

-Espere, espere, la oferta era sólo para el señorito Malik. -cabeceó en dirección del omega moreno- Ya sabe, es su prometido, no el suyo.

Louis quiso abofetear al alfa con todas su fuerzas, aun sí sabía que no podría hacerle mucho daño. La sutil brisa que les había dado la bienvenida cuando salieron de la tienda se había transformado en un viento que le erizaba la piel.

-Se que no es posible -escuchó susurrar el conde Grimshaw a Zayn--pero creo que su amigo está echando humo.

Sin embargo, al girarse, el que parecía echar humo era Zayn.

-Louis, debemos irnos -la frialdad de su expresión le asustó.

Zayn le agarró fuertemente del brazo una vez que se acercó hasta él, causando que un deje de dolor saliera del omega.

Ambos alfas miraron perplejos como Zayn empujaba a Louis calle a abajo hasta desaparecer en una de las boca calles.

-Tendremos que hablar con Liam, ¿no crees?

Harry continuó mirando preocupado el lugar por donde Louis había desaparecido.

-Si. Deberías ir tú, a mi Liam no me escuchará.

Las carcajadas de Nick resonaban con eco en la casi desierta calle.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad -dijo su amigo- Pero ve a por tu omega, asegúrate que está a salvo.

Harry le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y siguió los pasos recorridos por la pareja de omegas.

No advirtió, sin embargo, que en ningún momento había negado las palabras de Nick. Era consciente de que Louis no era su omega, pero parte de él se negaba a aceptar aquella verdad. 

*

-Zayn, Zayn…. ¡Para! ¡Vas a hacer que nos caigamos!

Zayn frenó de golpe, agarrando con fuerza los brazos de Louis.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué qué ocurre? -la furia de su amigo no sólo era palpable en sus palabras sino también en su olor- Acabas de contarle mis problemas personales a dos alfas, que encima son amigos de Liam. Ahora va a pensar que he ido llorando a sus amigos por que soy un pobre omega que no sabe afrontar una maldita pelea con su alfa.

-Zayn, yo… -la verdad es que el agarre de su amigo comenzaba a doler, pero sabía que tenía razón- Lo siento mucho, Zayn. Debería haber cerrado la boca, perdoname.

El omega lo soltó, mirándole con decepción.

-Lo sé, Lou. ¿Qué te está ocurriendo últimamente? Desde que comenzó la temporada estas actuando muy raro. Ante nos solíamos reír de los omegas superficiales que veían los alfas como cuentas bancarias en vez de personas y...

Louis sabía lo que su amigo de toda la vida iba a decir a continuación. Se dió cuenta, mientras sentía un peso instalarse en su pecho, que igual que hay tiempos para sanar, existen esos tiempos donde somos conscientes de que nos estamos rompiendo. Este era uno de ellos.

-Y ahora, te has convertido en uno de ellos -el rostro de Zayn era de pura lastima. Su labio inferior sobresaliendo hacia fuera, sus cejas juntas y sus ojos cristalinos, avisaban del dolor que él mismo sentía al pronunciar esas palabras.

Y aún esperando esa declaración, Louis sintió como una pequeña herida se abría en su pecho, y atónito se cuestionó cómo siendo tan pequeña podía sangrar tanto.

-Yo…

-¿Louis, está pasando algo en tu casa? ¿Te encuentras bien con tus tíos? Puedes pasar una temporada en mi casa si lo deseas.

Louis negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole a dios en silencio que el nudo de su garganta le permitiese hablar.

-¿No te fías de mí? Yo nunca he dudado de poder confiar mi vida en tus manos.

En parte, agradeció en silencio que la callejuela en la que se encontraba no fuera muy transitada. La imagen de dos omegas sin vigilancia y con semejante aura de pena daría mucho de qué hablar.

-Louis, -la voz dulce de su amigo le sorprendió- lo siento, no debería haber dicho ni insinuado esas cosas. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando dentro tuya, y aunque soy tú amigo, no tengo derecho a exigirte que me cuentes algo si no estás cómodo haciéndolo.

Intentó sonreír con al menos una alegría fingida, pero sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, y sus expresiones faciales no respondían a ninguna orden.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Solo si tu me perdonas también -consiguió susurrar.

Lo único que Zayn quería era abrazar al omega, arreglar aquel pobre corazón roto, ayudarle a salir de la comadreja donde se encontraba. Pero poco sentido tenía lanzar una cuerda a la que nadie se iba a aferrar.

El relincho de unos caballos les indicó que su tiempo juntos había acabado, era hora de volver a casa.

-Mi carruaje ya está aquí. ¿Vamos?

El cielo había oscurecido, su azul acaparado por nubes que prometían tormenta.

-No, me vendrá bien caminar.

Zayn se marchó después de insistir varias veces que se fuese con él, intranquilo ante el vacío que aquellos ojos azules, un poco grises por el tiempo, escondían. 

Louis se quedó quieto, observando como se iba el carruaje. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo se quedó allí parado, pero cuando la voz del alfa le asustó ya había comenzado a llover.

-¿Estas bien?

El olor del alfa, junto a la suavidad de su tono, le animaban a lanzarse en sus brazos, resguardarse en su cuello. Sin motivo aparente, su omega parecía sentirse seguro cerca del marqués de Cheshire.

-Sí -contestó finalmente.

El alfa apoyó una mano en su hombro, apretando sutilmente. Harry nunca había visto un omega que desprenderse tal desasosiego, o quizás nunca la angustia de un omega le había afectado tanto. De igual forma, lo único que quería era dar consuelo a esa mirada perdida.

-No, no lo esta.

Louis alargó el cuello hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, sin siquiera intentar ocultar los rastros salados de sus mejillas. Respiró profundamente el olor a salado, sin saber si venía del alfa o de sus lágrimas.

-¿Damos un paseos? -murmuró el alfa.

Louis asintió, y a pesar de que estaba lloviendo, dejó que la mano que Harry tenía en su espalda le guiará por las calles de Londres.

Escuchando de fondo la voz lenta y grave del alfa, contándole detalles de su día, como si no se hubieran visto esa mañana, tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo un hecho ya confirmado.

Todo duele cuando acaba, pero cuando eres consciente del final, ves formarse la herida incluso antes de que esta empieza a sangrar.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pensáis que oculta Nick?
> 
> ¡Hasta este jueves!
> 
> xxx


	7. Capítulo VII

-El señor Mendes me ha pedido que me case con él.

Louis se atragantó con el té de limón que estaba bebiendo. A su lado Zayn escupió parte del suyo. 

-¿Pero cuándo lo ha hecho? No sabía que os habíais vuelto a ver -acabo por preguntarle a su amigo.

Niall suspiró antes de contestar, su aroma volviéndose melancólico. 

-Fue el otro día, cuando vosotros dos discutisteis. Lord Mendes vino a mi casa a invitarme a pasear. Cuando empezó a llover nos resguardados en un pequeño café y allí me expreso su adoración por mi persona y me lo propuso.

En vez de feliz y entusiasmado, su amigo retorcía sus dedos mientras movía la rodilla sin cesar.

-¿Qué le contestaste?-cuestionó Zayn.

-Le dije que tendría que pensarlo, hablarlo con mi padre. Él me dijo que esperar una respuesta de mi parte en los próximos días.

Los ojos azules del omega comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas que no dejaba salir. Louis pensó en todas las historias de amor que Niall le había leído, como su amigo siempre había fantaseado en encontrar a su príncipe azul, su alma gemela. 

A su amigo le encantaba leer tragedias con finales felices. Y aunque no conseguía entender el porque, sospechaba que a los seres humanos les gusta leer cosas con las que pueden identificarse, y al final de día, el dolor es más fácil de entender que el amor.

O quizá les guste el comieron perdices porque les gusta la esperanza, el deseo de saber que hay allí fuera alguien a quien le fue bien, donde nosotros ahora lloramos.

-Niall, -susurro dulcemente- dile que no. No te hagas esto.

Vio a Zayn apretar sus nudillos hasta que estuvieron blancos. Sabía que su amigo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura y no gritarle a Louis que hiciera lo mismo.

-Vosotros no lo entendéis -sollozó el rubio- Mi familia necesita el dinero, si no es con el señor Mendes será con otro alfa, pero mi padre está desesperado.

-Tu padre debería dejar de verte como una mercancía que se puede vender -replicó Zayn.

-¡Bueno, Louis esta haciendo lo mismo y no veo que le regañes tanto! -estalló Niall- ¡Solo intento sobrevivir!

Louis se encogió en su silla ante el ataque, intentando pasar desapercibido. Un grupo de omegas sentadas al lado suya en la merienda de Lady Cecilia les miraron de reojo, sin entender el alboroto.

_ Cotillas _

-Por su puesto que le muestro mi disgusto por su pobre en elección de alfas, Ni. Solo que conozco a Louis, es lo suficiente cabezota para mantenerse en su línea aunque tenga una curva delante.

-Exageras-exclamó el ofendido- No soy irracional.

-¿A no? -Zayn giró todo su cuerpo hasta estar enfrente del omega--Entonces cómo llamarías tu a alguien que teniendo un alfa como el señor Styles de pretendiente prefiere elegir al conde Cowell.

-En realidad, yo no lo llamaría irracional sino estúpido -aclaró Niall.

Sus amigos aunque mantenían un tono de broma estaban preocupados. Y cuando sutiles lágrimas solitarias comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de su amigo, supieron que algo más grave que la cabezonería de su amigo estaba pasando.

-¿Louis?

La tensión y el estrés de los últimos meses explotaron dentro de Louis, sacando de golpe el aire de sus pulmones.

-Mi madre se muere -lo dijo tan bajo que no creyó que sus amigos lo oirían, pero lo hicieron.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Niall a la vez que pegaba su silla a la del omega mayor, intentado abrazarle sin llamar la atención de los allí presentes.

Cuando su padre murió Louis temió que su madre enfermara, como suele pasar entre los compañeros tan unidos como sus padres. Y llegó a pensar que para fin de año sería huérfano.

-Tiene la mordida infectada. -sus dos amigos se miraron entre sí, sabiendo lo que eso significaba- Después de que papá murió parecía estar bien, estaba triste como yo, pero físicamente estaba perfecta, y luego hace seis meses un día amaneció con la mordida inflamada.

Louis ya lloraba sin miramientos, recordando la angustia que sintió sentado apoyandose en la puerta del cuarto de su madre, esperando que el médico saliera con el diagnostico.

-Pero...Pero existe un tratamiento, mi tía Betty consiguió curarse el año pasado y ahora esta perfecta. Creo que su médico se llamaba…

-Dr. Wallace -terminó Louis por Niall- Lo sé, esta tratando a mi madre.

Zayn volvió hablar desde que se enteró de la noticia.

-¿No mejora?

-Al contrario, esta haciendo grandes avances -utilizó la servilleta de su regazo para secar su rostro.

Sus amigos sospechaban la respuesta, pero aún así preguntaron.

-¿Y cuál sería el problema entonces?

-Mi tío -respiró hondo mirando hacia el cielo, tomando fuerzas para explicarlo todo- No piensa seguir pagando el tratamiento a menos que consiga casarme con alguien que le sea útil con su propagando política.

-Cabrón.

Louis y Niall miraron sorprendido a Zayn, quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Donde has aprendido eso, Zaynie?

El omega se encogió de hombros.

-Se lo escuche decir a Liam una vez.

Louis río sintiendo parte del peso de su pecho irse al saber que alguien que no fueran su tía y él sabía de su situación .

-Louis, si necesitas el dinero para tu tratamiento yo te lo puedo dar. Sabes que mi padre te adora….

-No puedo aceptar tal préstamo sabiendo que no podré devolvertelo.

-Pero…

Louis negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no nos lo contaste antes, Lou? -apenado preguntó Niall.

Louis agachó la cabeza con verguenza, rememorando todas esas noches donde el dolor apareció en todas sus formas posibles; olor a lágrimas secas, el sonido de gritos incrustado y sollozos silenciosos, el tacto de unos labios temblorosos, a manos frías y brazos que se rodean a sí mismos.

-Tenía miedo -confesó- Deciros lo que está ocurriendo era también admitir que había una gran posibilidad que mi madre me abandonara.

*

-Harry, amigo. ¿Qué estás haciendo? 

-Shhhh -calló a Nick- Me acabarán descubriendo por tu culpa.

Nick frunció en ceño mientras observaba al alfa escondido detrás de una planta en el Gran salón.

-¿Y cuál es el problema de eso? Si no me equivoco, estas invitado a este recital -una idea iluminó su mente- ¿Algunos de estos omegas ha sido tu amante estas huyendo de padres y esposos enfurecidos?

Harry rodó los ojos.

-No, Nick. Y te agradecería que si no te vas a ir, al menos te escondas conmigo. Si te ven ahí de pie pensarán que estás loco.

-Ohhh -Nick río mientras se acomodaba al lado de su amigo- Yo sabía que en fondo te preocupabas por mi.

-No es por eso, por muy noble que me haga parecer. Si te ven hablando solo y se acercan para confirmar tu locura me verán también.

Nick suspiró de exasperación.

-Y con eso volvemos a mi pregunta inicial. ¿Qué haces escondido, Harry?

-Mira, -señaló el fondo del salón, donde Louis hablaba animadamente con un alfa joven que prácticamente está babeando sobre él.

Nick entre cerro los ojos.

-¿No es ese el Marqués de Debbusy? 

-Si-confirmó Harry, mientras intentaba contener sus ganas de aplastar al tipo contra la pared como volviera a besar la mano de Louis.

-¿El mismo marqués que compró un caballo de sangre española, que luego se le escapó una vez llegó al puerto y del que nunca más se tuvo constancia?

-Si, el mismo.

Nick se tapo la cara con las manos, dándose cuenta no por primera vez lo bien que encajaban Louis y su amigo. Ambos eran idiotas.

-¡Dios! No había visto alguien con tal mal gusto desde que Liam quiso poner de moda los pañuelos de colores hace dos temporadas.

Harry no prestaba atención al parloteo de su amigo, estaba atento a cada uno de los movimientos del omega. Observó como el marques se alejo unos segundos para tomar una bebida para Louis, y una vez que estuvo junto al omega, le indicó con el brazo que salieran a dar un paseo.

-Sinceramente, no me quiero imaginar un cachorro vuestro. Va a ser el bebé más testaru…

-Nick tengo que dejarte, debo irme a espiar a otra parte.

Harry siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como una persona fría y lógica, que pocas veces se dejaba llevar por su instinto animal, siempre con un fiero control en su alfa. Pero al parecer, sólo se necesitaba un alfa a medio metro de Louis para sacar a la fiera.

-¡Maldición! -las espinas largas y puntiagudas se clavaban en su piel mientras más se ocultaba con el arbusto del jardín.

Dentro, se podía escuchar algunas de las damas más jóvenes de la sociedad recitando poemas y cánticos sobre caballeros y princesas. Los alfas mantenían una copa en sus manos, y sacaban pecho mostrando su virilidad, los omegas se ocultaban tras su abanico, soltando risas suaves con mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sabe que vivo para adorar el suelo por donde camina - la voz de admiración del marqués Debussy llegó desde el banco enfrente del seto donde Harry estaba.

Desde esa perspectiva era incapaz de ver la expresión facial de Louis, usando sólo el tono y las palabras del omega como guía de su reacción.

-Lo sé, mi Lord -las palabras abandonaron su boca como una melodía- Y usted sabe que yo busco alguien que me cuide, la adoración no es suficiente.

¿Qué le cuide? Si de algo está seguro Harry era que el omega no necesitaba a nadie para subsistir, su ingenio era más que suficiente para mantenerlo a flote.

-Moriría por usted, señorito Tomlinson.

Sí, pero el que estaba sangrando por culpa de las espigas era él. 

Desvío su atención un momento, intentando desenganchar su abrigo de una de las ramas del arbusto. Sus ojos se abrieron ante el sonido de lo que era claramente unos labios chocando con otros.

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo, su alfa cabreado ante la imagen mental que se acababa de formar.

-¿Qué fue eso? -se oyó la voz del joven marqués- Parece que hay otro alfa cerca.

-Oh, señor -Louis no parecía sorprendido- Vuelva dentro, no podemos permitir que se nos vea juntos, en un minuto le seguiré. Vaya, mi lord.

El sonido de unas botas alejándose alertó a Harry que ahora el omega y él estaban solos.

-No pareces muy apenado por la marcha del buen Matthew.

Louis sonrío satisfecho.

-Su olor es inconfundible, mi lord.

-Si, aunque no se muy bien porque sigo aquí, creo que ha dejado muy claro quien sus favoritos.

Louis se abalanzó sobre él, sosteniendo se de sus hombros y cubriendo su boca con sus labios. Harry perdió el equilibrio, dando tras pies, sin separar sus labios, hasta apoyarse en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

Louis gimió, provocando que el corazón de Harry se parara. Dios, si hacía algo de esfuerzo era capaz de oler la mancha del omega.

_ Jesus. _

-Me encantaría entender cómo funciona tu mente -comentó cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

Louis le besó de nuevo, ignorando sus palabras. El alfa rodeo con sus grandes manos las mejillas del omega, separando sus rostros lentamente, disfrutando del puchero que pintaba la cara del omega.

-Me gusta como besas -susurró a la vez que se encogía de hombros el joven.

Respirando con dificultad, observando esos ojos azules que últimamente no dejaban sus sueños, se dio cuenta para su desgracia que nunca se había sentido tanto una marioneta como en ese instante.

-¿He cometido un error contigo, Louis? 

Alzando el rostro, el omega le frunció el ceño. 

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Por qué Cowell y Debussy? -lo interrumpió- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me quedaré tan tranquilo sabiendo que te dedicas a besar otros alfas?

Louis dio un pasó atrás, su expresión similar a la que tendría si alguien le hubiese abofeteado.

-No creo tener que darle explicaciones de mis actos, señor.

Soltó un suspiró profundo, cansado de ese tira ya floja que había entre ambos, sobretodo cuando era Harry quien tenía todas las de perder.

-Quizá lo que hay entre tu y yo me lo he imaginado.

Louis se mordió el labio, las manos temblaron mientras se sentaba en el banco que hasta hace unos momentos ocupaba con el Marqués Debussy. Las palabras bailaban en su lengua, estaban apunto de escapar, pero nunca salían.

-Harry, yo…

Su nombre sonó tan dulce en los labios rojizos del omega, hinchados por los besos compartidos, que no pudo evitar quedarse observando esos ojos preciosos que mostraban la lucha interna que libraba el joven.

-Hay una razón de peso para elegir a mis candidatos- consiguió decir al final.

Un pequeño coro comenzó a acompañar la música que provenía del salón.

Harry asintió, inclinándose hacia Louis.

-Ya, ya lo sé -poso su mano en la rodilla del omega, arodillandose enfrente suya- Y sé que no me la puedes decir, y aunque no me creas, lo respeto. Solo quiero que elijas la opción que te hará más feliz, y temo que ninguno de ellos lo logren.

Louis se abstuvo de comentar lo confiado que se mostraba el alfa de que él sí lograría hacerle feliz.

-Hay algo más importante que mi felicidad en juego, Harry.

Algo así sospechaba el alfa.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? -los ojos del alfa brillaban de tristeza, y Louis sentía su dolor como propio en el pecho.

-No.

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas lentamente, Louis se cabreo, ya que de nada servían. Harry utilizo su pulgar para limpiar una a una, y nunca un gesto tan íntimo había dolido tanto.

El alfa inclino su rostro, para compartir un último beso, lento y profundo.

Harry sabía lo que tenía que hacer; retirarse y dejar que el conde o el Marqués consiguieran la mano de Louis. Pero se negaba a abandonar el campo de batalla sin luchar. 

No estaba listo para dejar que Louis se alejara, aunque fuera esto lo que él omega pensaba que debía hacer.

  
  



End file.
